


不馋MT屁股的骑士不是好ST

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: -“首周大佬为什么会来我们这种残障小队支教？”-“为我下版本的禁断攒人品。”哑巴新手黑骑x狗腿子大佬骑士轻松的固定队恋爱故事，不甜不要钱副cp：白魔x占星（FxF），武僧x龙骑（MxM），也许会有番外小故事掉落（已有番外：武僧x龙骑）（正经肉都集中在番外部分）
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 武僧x龙骑, 白魔x占星, 黑白骑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 二周年纪念日换换口味，请大家品尝蓝宿舍的本质：战友情的升华  
> 或者对搭档屁股的觊觎

白魔：“首周大佬为什么会来我们这种残障小队支教？”  
骑士：“为我下版本的禁断攒人品。”

骑士的首周队好是好，队里兄弟全是宝，但是他作为一个穿着精致披风的小给给，寄人篱下给红眼拉拉肥打st，实在是令人精神萎靡，硬不起来。8周期限一到，骑士立刻告老还乡，火速开溜，每天混迹于冒险者行会寻找翘屁mt，只可惜自己太小白脸，被搭讪的概率远远高于搭讪别人的。骑士悲愤地一边礼貌应付垂涎他的肌肉猛男们，一边内心痛哭道拜托不要搭讪了我是纯爱派慢慢发展不好吗。三天过后骑士终于承认这个法子行不通，结算了酒钱脚底抹油，改为日日盯着招募板。海都广场舞人群骑士是看不上的，哪有正经mt去跳广场舞啊。就这样过了个两天，机遇来了，一条乏人问津的“零式新人开荒队，缺1st1远敏，mt情况特殊进队细谈”吸引了骑士注意力。招募人是个经常被前队友夸赞的猛男白魔，性别不明，只知道能吊打一众学艺不精的t。骑士上下看了两遍，被勾起了好奇心，进队后，白魔按照惯例问了问他进度和情况。骑士一一告知后，忍不住问，mt是怎么个特殊？是什么职业？什么种族？年龄几何？身高多少？白魔一头问号，见过苛责队友进度的，还没见过挑挑拣拣队友种族的。但奈何招募了一上午了，人都没几个，于是只得耐心跟他说，“是平原男性DK，二十多岁吧，身高不知道，因为我是维拉族，其他人看上去都差不多。”见骑士没有异议，又补充道：“实际上他人现在应该就在彷徨骑士亭，我们可以去那里详谈。”

库尔扎斯的西北风再冷，也无法浇灭骑士心中的热情。但是在他刚一出水晶就被灌了一脖子雪后，他承认自己还是退缩了那么一点点。最多一星寸，骑士给自己鼓气道。他眯着眼睛缓慢地挪到骑士亭，乌尔达哈惯出来的身子骨冻得打哆嗦，这天底下怎么会有比希瓦的剧场还冷的地方？虽然骑士亭在他这个公务员眼中又破又小，但是好歹暖和多了。他哆哆嗦嗦地要了两杯酒，心虚地窝在角落的桌子上，和周围的人互相打量起来。这么一打量，骑士就知道自己肯定是穿错了衣服，闪闪发光的铠甲和披风让他显得格格不入。他一边祈求白魔大姐快来救命，一边借着喝酒找起了“平原男性黑骑”。伊修加德的人好多穿铠甲戴头盔的，T职穿就罢了，龙骑士也穿，黑压压一片看过去，根本分不清到底是人男还是矮个儿男精。下个死刑安排给龙骑吃吧，骑士愤愤地想。  
就在骑士迷失在自己未来的搭档裹着一身什么样的壳子时，白魔闪亮登场了，直立的兔耳一下就把所有人的注意力抢救到了她身上。太棒了，骑士松了一口气，要是您能别坐我桌子就好了。这是在妄想。白魔撩起大衣下摆坐到自己对面，骑士只得悻悻推了杯酒过去。她把毕业武器往桌上一摆，顿时没人敢看这桌，嗡嗡的背景音又响了起来。  
“你好啊。”白魔看回他，伸出带着手套的玉手——好家伙，一看就是大冰河常驻人员了。骑士脱下手铠，起身与她握手。所以矮个子的烦恼就是她坐着我还得站起来吧，骑士宽慰自己。“你好，幸会，久仰大名。”骑士坐了回去。  
白魔挑起一根眉毛，但没有追问。她用下巴点了点吧台方向，便一言不发地开始喝酒。骑士顺着她的目光看过去。我的好姐姐，吧台那儿至少有5个穿铠甲的人，至少3个都是黑骑，您是让我看哪位啊。正当骑士准备追问时，一个正在和别人协商的铁桶摘下了头盔，露出了暗金色的头发和苍白的脸。骑士瞪大了眼睛，这么靓的黑骑是真实存在的吗？他眼巴巴地盯着他最后喝了几口酒，黑甲上方的喉结上下滚动，对雇佣他的老板点头或摇了几下，便沉默地起身准备随老板离开。路过骑士这桌时，黑骑对着白魔点了点头，又看了骑士一眼。昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛是柔和的蜜色。骑士赶忙转过头去，生怕自己的口水从目光里流出来，连打个招呼的礼节都忘了。黑骑便离开了，边走边把自己的头藏回头盔里。他哗地一下打开骑士亭的门，黑色的身影消失在风雪中。

骑士回头迎上白魔调笑的眼光，感觉自己的脸腾的一下就红了。他赶紧作单手托腮沉思状，躲开对面的目光，希望自己冰冷的手铠能迅速给自己降降温。  
白魔揶揄道：“我们黑骑是个帅小伙吧？”  
骑士：“帅帅帅，人看着精神的很。”  
白魔笑眯眯地嗯了一声，接着说：“但是他不能说话哦。”  
骑士抬起头，眨了眨眼，手无知觉地放回桌上，不知道是不是自己意会错了。  
白魔喝完了酒，把酒杯轻轻放回桌上。“他是伊修加德人，小时候家里穷，有年冬天他伤了声带，一直没治好，久而久之便不能说话了。”  
骑士一时间不知道该以什么表情面对，同情？惋惜？可是黑骑过得意气风发的样子，白魔也没有表现得很避讳，轮得着他一个外人说什么？无所谓？正常？拜托，一个团队沟通都很难做到的mt如何把持副本节奏？正常人都不会觉得无所谓，更别提作为搭档的骑士了！骑士纠结了几秒，无法理出头绪，只好跟白魔坦白道：“我觉得如果他能正常参与团队的讨论，也没什么大不了的。。你们肯定有法子的。”想了想，他又补充道：“虽然听你的意思，他没有零式经验，但是他看起来人很聪明，一定能成长的很快。我搭档过不少mt了，他一看就是那种以后会成为大佬的人。”话还没说完，白魔又看着他开始高深莫测地笑。骑士觉得骑士亭的炉火又有点过热了。  
“我就知道你会这么说。你是个好人。”白魔靠回了椅背上。骑士腹诽道：我们才认识多久啊你就这么下定论。白魔接着说：“队里就他情况比较特殊。不过其他人也没接触过零式。”她接下来细细讲了其他成员，例如逃家的小少爷龙骑、修行修得有点痴呆的武僧、说自己没进过高难但木桩搓得很溜的黑魔、和她的女朋友占星。看样子，要不是宅家占星想摸一摸零式，拜托白魔帮她组队，这位白魔大姐可能还会称霸野队一段时间。骑士内心嘴角抽搐地吸收着这五彩斑斓的队员信息，想了想，最终还是为翘屁黑骑妥协了。他点头加入之后，白魔终于俯身过来，问了一个她看起来憋了很久的问题：

“所以首周大佬为什么会来我们这种残障小队支教？”  
“。。。为我下版本的禁断攒人品。”


	2. Chapter 2

想过这部队有多穷，没想过有这么穷。

连个部队房都无，没有公共鸟蓬，特效也空空荡荡，所有人挤在白魔认识占星前买的沙都个人房里。慷慨的大胸姐姐把房子收拾了收拾，买了几张上下铺，把男孩子们安排进这像宿舍一样的地下室，有一张还是买的二手市场旧货，因为做错成了鲁加族的尺寸而低价甩卖的。  
骑士倒是无所谓。在他看来，能给张床已经很不错了，而且方便培养感情不是吗。而且还认识了人美心善。。。暂时人美心善的占星，她笑眯眯地许诺包吃包喝。看着眼前娇小可爱的龙女，骑士不禁回想起上个队伍的妈咪也是如此笑眯眯地跟他说别急再吃两下平a我再奶你啊然后任由boss把他打到2w血才恩赐一个暴击先天救他狗命。面对拿捏自己性命、尤其还是个新手的占星，骑士狗腿子地。。。绅士地提出主动帮她搬食材药材。占星很是感动，麻烦他把东西搬到院子里，她想晒着太阳搓；然后又很快搬回屋子里，因为乌尔达哈居然下雨了。  
折腾完，占星不好意思地问他晚上想吃什么，她来做，以表感激。骑士一边嘴上客气，一边肚子饿得咕咕叫。占星被逗得笑，给他热了两个上版本白魔吃剩下的可可面包干，骑士感恩戴德狼吞虎咽吃完了。  
然后贤惠的占星开始准备晚饭，骑士去帮忙，顺便和她聊天。骑士这才知道白魔不仅称霸零式，还是采集大佬，有空就会给她带材料回来。占星虽然足不出户，但是每天从早跪到晚，除去日常开支，钱也慢慢攒了起来，准备部队人多点的话就去蹲个部队房了。现阶段也就是个过渡，委屈他们先凑合一下。骑士忙说不凑合不凑合，我已经非常知足了，这样更有团队氛围不是吗。占星听后抿着嘴笑，说你人还没见全呢就说什么团队不团队的了。  
正有说有笑着，白魔先回来了，进门就说我看今天下雨，就给你把瓜田除草了。占星擦了擦手，帮她把伞挂起来。两个人在门厅又是抱抱又是亲亲，骑士又聋又瞎地在厨房疯狂剁肉馅，恨不得声音盖过她们俩。白魔把湿衣服换掉后便和占星一起做饭，打发骑士去收拾收拾他自己的床铺。骑士多希望自己也有个后跳，这样就能更快地离开粉红厨房了。他逃进地下室，发觉楼下虽然拥挤，但是明显也是白魔二人好好设计过的。两张上下铺藏在昏暗的帘子后面，浴室和小客厅隔得很舒适，单独的房间看起来是白魔的，另有一张上下铺被安置在僻静的角落，上面甚至似乎还有个人。骑士悄悄凑近一看，居然是拉拉肥黑魔。睡了一天都没上楼，以至于骑士根本不知道屋子里还有这么一号人物。  
骑士踮着脚尖远离黑魔的宝座，掀开厚重隔音的帘子，上下打量这两张上下铺。正常的那张上铺干干净净，主人似乎没有什么个人用品；下铺却乱七八糟堆着许多衣服。而隔壁kingsize的下铺看起来也是有人住的，骑士暗自许愿是黑骑的，一边把自己的行李放上了大得出奇的上铺。  
晚饭是白魔、占星、黑魔和骑士一起吃的。饭桌上，白魔说龙骑听说雨太大，就拉着武僧住在黄金港了。黑魔咋舌说那这一晚上可不便宜。那黑骑人呢？骑士问，黑骑肯定是无法在贝里说晚点回来别等我吃饭了。占星说他经常这样，我都给他留着宵夜的。骑士只好作罢。这顿饭虽然没有秀色佐餐，但和大家聊天还是很愉快。骑士累得要死，吃饱了帮着洗了碗，洗了个澡就爬上床去睡了。

半夜骑士被吵醒，迷迷糊糊睁眼一看，床边的黑暗中是黑骑在脱去吸了水的铠甲和衬衣。他点燃桌上的一根蜡烛，在昏暗摇曳的烛光中赤裸着上身将铠甲和武器挂起来保养。下雨天的委托最麻烦了，当然价格也高些，说不定是黑骑又在乌尔达哈这边接了几个，所以才回来得这样晚。骑士沉默地侧头看着他擦干又上完油，目送他翻出睡衣，消失在浴室的水声中。骑士缓慢地翻了个身，把脸堆着外面，悄悄拉高被子隐藏起自己。刚认识的帅哥一会儿就要睡在下铺，这个认知让骑士脸又开始发红。他真的很烦自己这么薄的脸皮，但是又控制不住心怦怦乱跳。水声停了，骑士僵在原地，一动也不敢动。他看到黑骑赤裸的脚从帘子前走过，片刻后端着宵夜回来。他掀开帘子的一瞬间，背光的轮廓仿佛烫到骑士一般，骑士赶忙闭上眼。等黑骑坐下，窸窸窣窣开始吃后，骑士才小心翼翼地睁开，却发现黑骑也正盯着他。  
骑士一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩都被吓了起来，像被抓包般呆愣地看着黑骑，不知道该打个哈哈继续睡呢，还是起身握个手呢。黑骑嚼嚼饭，见他一直不作声，竟起身走到他床边，把手里的盘子往过比划了比划，意思问他要不要来一口。骑士吓得脸冒蒸汽，忙摇头拒绝。黑骑便坐回去，飞快地清盘，上楼洗了碗，又洗漱了，灭了灯，回到床前，盯着骑士欲盖弥彰的颤抖眼皮。直到把骑士盯得浑身不自在，实在没办法了睁眼看他，黑骑才对骑士微微一笑，伸手拍了拍骑士被子下的手臂，钻到下铺睡觉去了。  
骑士瞪着帘子后漏过来的光，回味着黑骑的小笑容和他手掌的力量，慢慢把自己翻到墙那边，胡思乱想着睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

To be or not to be, that is the question.  
这黑盾，开，还是不开，是每个黑骑都会头疼的问题。  
到了这位身上，开或不开，开给谁，都是大问题。

风和日丽的良辰吉日，一位美丽的舞者光临了他们小队。虽然她说“只是玩玩”，但是慕才已久的队员们（主要指骑士）还是热烈欢迎了她。dps们流着口水开始争抢舞伴，骑士心里冷笑呵等你们的dps被榨光光你们就会后悔了。美丽的舞者靠在部队房最大最豪华的。。。硬邦邦的庄园座椅上，无所事事地欣赏自己的美甲，说进本打两把不就知道给谁了吗，这才让一众dps（尤指两位近战）息声。  
满编小队整装待发，白魔开起了战前会议，骑士负责给她端茶倒水，翻页PPT。大家围坐在餐桌前，看着白魔抄起好大一块白板，上面画着场地和标点。骑士一边发挥公务员基本功，崇敬地仰望着白魔，面带微笑，时不时露出恍然大悟和若有所思的表情以表鼓励，一边疯狂走神，端详各位的精彩神情。武僧是最勤奋的，一看当初修行时也记了不少笔记，要不然骑士无法理解他怎么能把区区5s记出3大页纸来。龙骑翘着二郎腿坐在他旁边，抬头看看白魔又看看他，脑袋里的水似乎晃出了声。占星也听得很认真，而且经常打断白魔提问，态度可嘉，如果问题能更有深度些而不是“我站在哪里来着”就更好了。黑魔和舞者，高深莫测的两位大佬，你说他们在听吗，舞者在卷动自己的头发，黑魔在翻看书。。召唤的书，hello？您要带着快3k的咏速打召唤了吗？那当然是欢迎，骑士卑微地向多一个复活的诱惑低头。  
然后他瞥向黑骑，然后火速移开视线。该死，黑骑怎么也在瞥他，还似笑非笑的？？完蛋了，自己划水的事情一定被他看得清清楚楚，骑士悲愤地想。SOS，今天怕是要葬身甘多夫雷平原矣。  
黑骑拥有另一块高贵的小白板，这是占星为了方便他和队伍沟通特意买的。他连写带画提了几个问题，主要都是关于挡枪和死刑的，骑士心里一蹦三尺高，赶忙回答。说实话5s还挺考验mt基本功和坦度的，他心里着实为黑骑捏了一把汗。  
检查食物装备，要求龙骑背诵全文（偷瞄着武僧笔记背的，白魔只当没看见），开冲。  
进本舞伴给了黑魔，黑魔的扑克脸未动分毫，骑士对她的信心又加一分。白魔一番鼓舞士气，倒数开打，然后光速白给，原因是除了骑士的三个近战都突进了aoe。  
白魔热情的笑容纹丝不动，似乎早已料到此事，但被她的美目一盯，骑士冷汗刷刷地冒，赶紧回头和他们讲解什么时候突、什么时候贪。来回打几轮，进度便稳定地推了起来，毕竟虽然他们自称残障小队，可不是智障小队。  
然而事情渐渐不大对了起来。总结完机制错误之后，白魔把话头转向了沉默稳定的脆皮黑骑，问：“黑骑啊，你有点脆，要注意开黑盾的时间啊！”  
“而且减伤也要覆盖平a，不仅仅是死刑。”骑士补充。黑骑从白魔处看向他，眉头皱着，似乎听懂了他说的每一个字，却又不理解他的意思。5s群奶少，死刑多，显得mt尤其脆；如果mt再不会排减伤，那真的是灾难。然而骑士虽是首周大佬，可他也是首周骑士大佬啊，隔行如隔山，又是一直跟拉拉肥战士搭档，他也不知道黑骑的减伤轴啊。他暗自盘算抓个熟人来帮忙指点一二，但是又怕黑骑不乐意，准备中间休息时探探黑骑口风。他看向黑骑，然而黑骑已经把目标切回了boss，脸上看不出表情。  
接下来几把，黑骑倒是会开黑盾了，只是要不然打不破，要不然就是给错了人。骑士感动的热泪盈眶，因为他遛了几个月的鸟，头一次吃到了来自mt的爱——如果这位mt没有在给完他黑盾后就裸吃死刑嗝屁的话，他真的会更加感动。  
虽然白魔赶紧把黑骑从地上捡起来擦擦继续用，可是混乱的雷云还是让大家回到了开头。沉默，在队伍中蔓延。骑士不知道是该谢谢黑骑的好意呢，还是直说别给我黑盾你自己留着吃吧。万一后面的副本他也不给自己了怎么办，骑士委屈地想。而且你黑盾来我干预，这情意绵绵剑多好啊，骑士可舍不得拒绝。  
在沉默中，占星开口了：“打了一上午了，大家都饿了吧，我也想和白魔一起学一学怎么奶。要不咱们先出去休息休息，商量下减伤？”大家这才松了一口气，纷纷退本觅食。

黑骑正要离开时，被骑士拦了下来。他俩等所有人都退掉之后，才在拉姆面前大眼瞪小眼。骑士解释一番，掏出通讯贝，约了个黑骑大佬吃饭，上下打量黑骑脸色，看上去一切如常，便和黑骑前后脚离开了。  
作为一位单身汉，骑士微薄的存款大都贡献给了首周工匠和禁断系统，此次请客，着实有点肉痛。而且两位黑骑都胃口不错，吃完了还加了两份，骑士好想微笑着说“我不饿你们先吃”然后啃自己的新薯沙拉，但是为了面子还是假装潇洒。黑骑大佬以前是打战士的，但风水轮流转，战士这版本不是铁1了，他就怒转黑骑，挤st战士的奶，丝毫没有念着昔日同行的情分。大佬一听是个新手黑骑，把大粗手哥俩好地黑骑肩膀上一拍，对着黑骑不断地输出起循环减伤的经验来。黑骑迷茫地盯着桌上吃剩下的肉排，浅绿色的眼睛——是的，骑士终于找到一个没有任何光照滤镜的场合，趁人之危毫不脸红地看清了黑骑的样子——目光无神，让人难以分辨是吃撑了还是左耳进右耳出了。就在骑士恨不得化身补习班家长帮孩子记笔记时，黑骑掏出小白板，开始提问。骑士长出一口气，赶忙凑过去假意帮忙听着，实则趁机贴贴。两个人相谈甚欢了小半星时，黑骑大佬甚至跑去他们部队亲身搓了两把木桩教他，黑骑这才点头，互加好友，许诺一组爆发药换一次问题解答，送大佬离开。  
黑骑转过头来看着坐在小板凳上的骑士，骑士晒着太阳舒舒服服嘬饮料的动作一顿，谄媚地笑着也搬了个小板凳请黑骑坐下，递上过气hq饮料。看着黑骑也嘬起了红莲特饮，并被呛到连连咳嗽，骑士假模假样地拍了拍他的后背，顺便低头看他的小白板上写了些什么，结果震惊地发现这不是希瓦的场地吗？  
好家伙，想不到你是那种“我要偷偷用功然后惊艳所有人”的学婊啊黑骑哥，骑士心想。黑骑却像洞悉了他的想法一般，摇了摇头，写道：“我只是想早点做准备，给大家省点时间”。  
骑士不由得肃然起敬。多么正直、有责任心的mt啊，为了团队进度不惜牺牲自己的时间提前做功课，他怎么能以小人之心度君子之腹呢！骑士精神为之一振，不知道是不是喝了过期爆发药的缘故，一冲动张嘴就来：“那我们要不要一起去野队加练一下！”  
黑骑疑惑地看向他，骑士还以为是不是发出的邀请太过热情了，结果黑骑单手指自己，掌心向下画了个圈：“我们？”  
骑士站在原地，只觉得一盆冷水从上泼到下。感情黑骑根本没想着和他一起打，他这是给别的野鸡st做嫁衣呢！他一时尬在原地，不知是不是他失望的表情太直白，黑骑赶忙补充：“怕浪费你时间，我不熟。”他的双手比划着时间。  
太好了没被嫌弃。骑士长出一口气，迅速换上热情狗狗脸：“怎么会！我最喜欢陪朋友开荒了。。”前队友抓他陪毒豆芽mt开荒6s让他孤独吃了无数死刑的记忆浮上心头，骑士的良心开始隐隐作痛，“好吧也不是所有朋友！”他火速补充。  
黑骑又换上了那副高深莫测的表情，不知道是不是在想自己属于哪种朋友。骑士自觉失言，又不想直接a上去说“你打啥我都喜欢陪”，只好半真不假地圆道：“我最喜欢那种认真做功课而且很聪明进步很快的朋友了！”其实只是想和你贴，骑士腹诽。然而他不由得走神了一秒，想要是黑骑是那种愚笨无脑、一个机制灭8回的笨比怎么办。那他肯定一开始就不会进入他的法眼，骑士心想。虽然没有真正拥有自己的mt，但是凭借多年经验，骑士对mt的硬度。。坦度的品鉴能力还是很自信的。  
想到硬度，骑士忍不住多看了黑骑两眼。对，就是这种又帅又正直的长相，非常挺拔的鼻子。。听说这种人咚也会很大。骑士的眼神飘向黑骑被铠甲裹得严严实实的下半身，又飞快逃开。  
救命啊，骑士脑袋发晕，这才刚开始搭档，你能不能不要这么走神。  
黑骑似乎没注意到骑士对自己的屁股有多少九曲十八弯的念头，他似乎还在思索大佬给他填的鸭，盯着小白板和。。什么时候从哪里掏出来一个小笔记本。天呐骑士自己看黑骑的脸看得太专注，都没有注意到黑骑把很多要点都记到了随身小本本上。失误，失误。骑士翻着词库，想着怎么夸一夸黑骑认真的学习态度，结果还没等他开口，黑骑一个组队就甩了过来。  
骑士一脸懵逼地被他拉进本，临出发前，黑骑跟他比划道：“你放心，我会进步很快的。”然后认真地拍了拍他的肩膀，导致骑士在这一下午的甜蜜二人挨打世界中频频走神，全靠肌肉记忆狗下了一条小命。


	4. Chapter 4

“你说他也会对其他人拍拍吗？”  
伴随着占星一声被悄没声儿出现在她身后的骑士吓到的尖叫，骑士被占星球重击而顶着3层易伤开工的一天开始了。

美丽的一天当然始于辛勤的打工。队伍磕磕绊绊过了5s之后，大家一合计，每天高强度开荒肯定不是个办法，毕竟人是要吃饭的，他们这群穷人（也许除了龙骑）也不例外。于是大家决定工作日白天打工，晚上开荒；周末白天开荒，晚上休息。这正是大家都周末爆肝一举通关5s后的第一个周一，大多数人都昏睡不醒，除了拥有铁人生物钟的骑士和虽是自由职业但也严格要求自己的占星。骑士清晨下床时，悄咪咪凑近看向下铺的黑骑，看他闭着眼睛歪在枕头的一侧，身体平缓地起伏。骑士看了又看，才一步三回头地去洗漱了。  
来到厨房，占星正背对着他准备早餐。骑士倚靠在餐桌旁，幽幽地开口道：“你说他也会对其他人拍拍吗？”  
占星和黑骑关系肯定不错，这点从占星总是特意关照黑骑上就能看出来；而且骑士非常确定占星肯定和白魔串通一气，早早看出了他的心思。尖叫的占星回过头，看上去正在估摸要不要把手上的魔蛇鸟肉扔骑士刚刮干净胡子的俊脸上。骑士忙做小伏低帮她滤咖啡、打奶油。占星思索片刻，还是没忍心，便跟他说：“黑骑他这个人，还是挺多肢体动作的来弥补一下自己的缺憾的。”好家伙，不愧是神棍，这拐弯抹角回答了个啥。哪些肢体动作？啥缺憾？没谈过恋爱的缺憾还是没法说话的缺憾？骑士心中不满，脸上也流露出不服，占星见了又明镜似的抿嘴笑，安慰他说：“他的心思还蛮好懂的，只要你多观察。”

多观察，观察个啥。骑士毫无闲暇地跑了一天暴雨黑衣森林中的委托后，风尘仆仆地站在e6s的烘干机场地里，觉得自己连头发都快被烘干了，针不戳。伊芙利特，一会儿麻烦多给给力烤一烤。晚饭后众人集合时，黑骑见他衣服都没来得及换，皱着眉头想暂停任务申请，被他拦了下来，说本来时间就紧，没必要浪费大家时间。进本光速白给了几把，伊芙利特都无法登场，骑士被狂风吹得透心凉，几次差点没跑出aoe范围。和他同侧的黑骑频频侧目，在龙骑又一次忘记防击退时，罕见地皱起眉，瞟了龙骑一眼。下一把龙骑便不再敢辩解说自己忘记了。龙骑看起来比他们都年轻一些，甚至让人怀疑他是否成年，所以团队在平时已经多加包容他的错误了，骑士也因此经常指点他。然而龙骑看上去似乎顽劣不堪，却尤其害怕黑骑，只要黑骑指出来的，他基本没再有胆子犯。骑士的八卦雷达哔哔作响，暗自记下下次一定多和占星挖一挖。  
谢天谢地伊芙利特闪亮登场，骑士感恩地一个突进钻进这位猛男炙热的怀抱。然后就是——哦豁，精彩换t环节。骑士大半注意力都放在了观察黑骑首次攻略会出怎样的洋相上，却失望地发现虽然黑骑看上去严肃又紧张，但他想象中的黑骑忘记走开或被晕、或骑士高贵地拉开面向救场避免黑骑吃到流星强击嗝屁的情景，都没有出现。黑骑稳健地退避、走位，退回人群，顺利得很。在后面的几把，发现骑士开着减伤也被揍得嗷嗷叫之后，甚至有闲暇给吃死刑的骑士套个黑盾，直把骑士感动得喷嚏连连，眼泪鼻涕一起流。  
又回到起点后，黑骑认真地问他是不是对黑盾过敏。骑士一脸wtf，一边抹眼泪一边疯狂摇头，嘴里还不清不楚地呜呜着什么“怎么会对黑盾过敏，我最喜欢黑盾了”，看上去被黑骑欺负得好狠，实际上却是冷热交替，鼻炎犯了。龙骑忍不住笑出声，嘲笑骑士身体怎么这么差，不比他身子骨结实，然后就被白魔一杖子打趴到地上，让他回答上次生病的时候武僧正好在基拉巴尼亚，是哪位好心妈咪照顾他的。  
骑士尴尬的要死，又不想拖累队伍进度。撑着陪打了几把之后，时候也不早了，白魔便宣布提前解散，回家睡觉。众人带着凌乱的发型回到部队房，龙骑抢先占用了浴室。说起来，浴室整个房子有两间，一个是在白魔套间里的女孩子独用的拥有宝石兽浴缸的豪华。。。普通浴室，另一个是在公共区域的、拥有两个花洒头的简陋。。。普通浴室。寄人篱下，还是不要挑三拣四的好。黑骑和武僧出去买点东西，晚回来一步，骑士便默默脱去铠甲、衬衣、内里，挂在墙上，稍做保养后，由于身上脏兮兮的太难受，只好硬着头皮拿起换洗衣物，准备和龙骑短暂地分享一下浴室。在哗哗的水声里，骑士一脸疲惫地推开门，愣在原地。  
一个健美、挺翘、棕褐色的屁股直冲冲地扑进骑士眼中，那是一颗属于近战职业的紧致屁股。水汽萦绕中骑士难以置信地瞪大眼睛，100个问号浮现在脑海中。这踏马不是武僧吗？为什么浴室只有一个花洒开着？为什么不是龙骑在里面？龙骑人呢？为什么要让他看他不想搞的男人的屁股？好吧这个屁股的确不错但是他想看的不是这颗？咦为什么武僧的手上上下下的？咦为什么武僧脖子上反挂有一根白白的小臂？哦所以龙骑在他身前是吗？哦所以他们在干啥？哦所以他们屁股贴在一起是吗？哦以及为什么他要呆在浴室门前欣赏这活春宫？？如果他有罪，他会武器箱需1，挖宝练鸟不出洞，50把月读都无绸缎，而不是让他看到两位队友在花洒下你侬我侬黏成一体。颤抖的双手，通红的脸，骑士努力静悄悄地给他们温柔地把门带上。然而一回头，哦豁，还不如让他进了浴室呢——黑骑哥，你嘴巴不会发声，你铠甲也不发声的吗？？为什么你能悄无声息地站在别人身后（完全忘记自己早上也是这样对占星的）？骑士吓得倒退一步，贴到了墙上。海德林在上，他甚至没穿上衣，只裹了一圈浴巾在胯上啊。骑士努力正常地和黑骑毫无波澜的双眼对视，嗫嚅道：“里面。。。里面。。。有人在用了。”浴室里适时地传来一声呻吟。龙骑真是到处发情，骑士悲催地想，有个器大活好的武僧男友了不起吗？好吧的确了不起，我也想要男朋友呜呜呜。  
黑骑了然，却不离开，嘴角稍稍勾起，上下打量骑士半晌，把骑士看得毛骨悚然，恨不得钻进墙里，然后才摇头回屋。骑士别扭地扒在墙上，手指差点扣进砖里，小臂上青筋都浮了起来。他又在门口呆立良久，平复呼吸，听着里面一浪高过一浪的叫床，不禁遐想万一黑骑离他更近两步，自己只得仰头看他，甚至裸露的胸脯也会贴上黑骑冰凉的铠甲，难保自己也要被激得起立。骑士越想越脸红，甚至龙骑的声音都无法盖过自己脑内风扇散热的呼呼声。


	5. Chapter 5

第三次因为黑骑死刑突进太晚而人群吃aoe后，白魔气急败坏地给他支招：“读条一结束你就突啊！就好像骑士追着你的屁股咬一样！”  
当事人骑士：“？？？？？？？？关我什么事！！！”

骑士怀疑黑骑是不是有意想锻炼一下近战dps们的应急反应速度，否则他为什么有时候能突对时机，有时候又磨磨蹭蹭。中场休息大家出本修装备补吃喝的时候，骑士把黑骑拉去角落，皱眉问他：“你还好吗？你看上去好疲惫。”黑骑摇摇头，表示没事。骑士一再追问下，黑骑面露不悦，骑士便不敢再问，只好悄悄去问占星。占星无奈地说：“听说黑骑今天帮豆芽搬了一下午的蛋，虽然是有偿的，但是恐怕也累的够呛吧！”还嘱托他别老问黑骑这种丢人的事，黑骑脸皮薄，小心今天都不理他了。骑士急忙答应，心中笑得打跌。  
当晚黑骑回去倒头就睡，澡都没洗，骑士只好收回自己狗腿子地帮他捏肩的心思，在武僧龙骑两个人不分场合不分时间的贴贴活动中，孤苦伶仃地爬上床睡了。  
然而第二天晚上黑骑还是不大得劲的样子，一直换手拿着武器然后活动空闲的肩膀。临睡前，骑士鼓起勇气坐到黑骑床边，问他需不需要按摩服务。说完自己都觉得荒唐脸红，差点拔腿就跑。黑骑放下正在看的书，沉默地看着他，然后竟然点了点头，还给他比了个感谢的手势。骑士咽咽口水，看着黑骑脱去上衣，露出晒不到太阳而十分苍白的脊背。骑士盯着上面的伤痕，一时不知如何下手。这些伤痕的位置他都熟悉，防护职业身上多少都带点。可是相比起自己的，那些伤痕显得更多、更深。骑士回想起占星提到的黑骑贫穷的童年，不由悲从中来，轻轻地抚摸起还没褪色的伤痕。黑骑被痒得一个激灵，飞快地反手抓住骑士手腕，侧头看他。骑士这才回神，后知后觉地抽手离开，忍着脸红答应他说：“我好好捏，好好捏。”便跪坐起来，下狠劲去按摩黑骑结实的肩颈。

至少从骑士的角度来看，这场按摩并没有激起任何水花。它是那么的平淡无奇，仿佛两位好兄弟互相搓澡一般毫无亮点。骑士也说不清自己到底想达到什么目的，可能只是想和黑骑亲近，觉得他搬砖心疼又好笑，便脑袋一热出此下策。接下来的一周，骑士都有些蔫蔫的，加之6s后半段和7s并无双t难点，他只是头脑简单地做好本职工作，偶尔擦一下龙骑屁股即可。  
这段时间，舞者反而成了内鬼纠察员。她舞伴不绑黑魔，反而绑犯错最多的那个。每次回到起点的时候，猫娘就会眯起眼睛在一众内鬼中巡视，挑个幸运观众高贵地递上舞伴。输出的期许和美女的特殊对待，让被绑内鬼无一例外洗心革面重新做人。  
周日晚上，1.2%狂暴，队伍如火如荼地加班着，准备当晚过本。龙卷环节，骑士和黑骑远离大部队在南侧缠缠绵绵地来回换buff。这么快乐的场合，骑士却好几次险些蹭到黑骑的边而白给。龙骑快乐跳高高放LB之后，他们终于过了本。大家喜形于色，互相击掌拥抱，相亲相爱得仿佛过了绝神兵。骑士愣愣地看着，头一次觉得自己和这队伍没有半点关系。即使是白魔，也一直和占星排轴，对每一个不吃罩子和地星的人重拳出击，现在正快乐地撒币。。。撒钱，逗得占星笑。骑士沉默地看向黑骑，发现他也正微微弯起嘴角看着庆祝的人群。骑士垂下了头，说了声装备你们r吧，便沉默地退了本。

那天晚上骑士回去的很晚。他傻呵呵地跑去海都看帅哥，却看着一对一对的在树下在椅子在各种地方贴贴。帅哥也有几个，但是都不是他的菜。不是太帅了，就是帅的太偏了。偌大的海都都没有一位营业的、帅得不多不少正正好的男人让他一醉解千愁了吗？骑士愤怒又忧郁地吹了大半天海风，直到以太之光广场都快空了，他才不情不愿地吃了个宵夜，打道回府。  
骑士从未这么抗拒过这间小小的沙都s房。但没办法，人不睡觉就会死。骑士垂头丧气进门，不知哪位好心人专门给他留的门灯都没能让他感动起来。他轻轻关好门，关掉灯，蹑手蹑脚地在黑暗中潜行，却发现黑骑正端正地坐在地下室的小客厅里，就着柔和的烛光看书。骑士甚至发现他的上一本显然是看完了，这次的书小了好多。  
黑骑抬头看他，把书放到一边。骑士低着头，不想也不敢看他，连句“我回来了”都没说，就把黑骑撇在身后，掀开帘子去换衣服。他去洗澡时黑骑还在那里看书，出来时也是。骑士放弃了和他说说话的想法，在镜子前擦干自己的头发，就打算睡觉去了。他正准备爬梯子时，黑骑灭了灯，也来到了床前。在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，骑士感觉到他靠近了自己，却不是钻进下铺。骑士的大脑空白了一瞬，还没反应过来，黑骑炙热的胸膛便贴了上来。他把他从背后紧紧地抱住。骑士全身僵硬，双手尴尬地攥紧了扶手，脸涨得通红。黑骑的怀抱也太温暖、太舒适、太充实了，骑士被迷得人都要软下去。但是他不是那么随便的人。骑士大脑清醒了一瞬间，忙努力转身，背靠梯子，双手撑在黑骑胸上（他很用力克制自己才忍住没捏一把）。黑骑适时松开了对他的禁锢，只是松松地环住他的肩膀。即使骑士全身的细胞都在尖叫“再来点再来点，这样的拥抱再来点”，他还是控制着自己颤抖的声音问：“你。。。你干嘛？”他压低声音，看向龙骑和武僧的那铺。  
黑骑没有说话，反而又抱了他一下。这是一个属于战友、兄弟的拥抱，和之前那个紧紧的拥抱完全不同。骑士无言地拒绝着回应他，双手就差交叉在胸前以示拒绝了。在两人的眼睛都适应了黑暗环境后，黑骑松开手，向他说起了话。骑士努力辨认着黑骑的手势，他还不是很熟手语的运用。“白魔。。。白魔放假？给我们放假2天？”骑士小声嘀咕。“你。。。想不想。。。一起。。。一起看书。。。哦不是学习。。。和我。。。提前？”他悟了，“你是在邀请我和你一起提前看一看希瓦的攻略、排一排轴吗？”黑骑点点头。  
骑士心中一暖。他明白过来黑骑是在等他回来，想跟他说这句话。他也知道自己的生气和甩脸色在其他人看来都是没有任何理由的爆发，黑骑可能也不真切明白自己内心的纠结。但是无论如何，这份心意已经让他心中暖洋洋了。但是他知道，黑骑提前做准备只是为了保证自己不拉胯团队罢了，而不是想和他专门待在一起。他抬起头，向黑骑露出一个小小的笑容。“当然可以呀。”他说，“只要是来自你的邀请，我一定不会拒绝。”他放松抱在胸前的双臂，虚虚地回抱了一下黑骑，便转身上床，面向墙躺下了。在视野终结的前一刻，骑士瞥到黑骑低着头，无言地站在床边，半晌也没有钻进下铺。


	6. Chapter 6

有比美丽的周日更美丽的日子吗？有，那就是不用早起进伊甸上班的周日。

骑士6点半猛地睁开眼睛，又疲倦地闭上。他在上铺翻来覆去想找点睡意，脑子却清醒得能带7个人渡劫。他裹着被子蠕动半晌，放弃挣扎地坐起来，却感到下铺传来的震动。得，把黑骑吵醒了，他想少见他两分钟都不行。骑士负气般咚地倒回去对着墙装睡，故意把呼吸拖得又平又长。他听到黑骑站起来，在床边停了半晌，才离开了，不知道是不是又看了他半天。骑士一边想着今天该怎么度过，一边无聊地扣着墙皮，盘算有没有好姐妹能带他出去玩。结果还没想出来，一阵煎肉排的香气就激得骑士条件反射地咽了咽口水。龙骑的鼻子在翕动，他眼睛都没睁开，嘴里就开始念叨：“啊好香，饿了，这是在做什么。”骑士眼睁睁地看着他的眼睛迷茫地开合几下，似乎痛苦地在人生两大乐事——睡觉和吃饭——之间纠结，最终无法控制地继续昏睡过去，沉重的头粘回了枕头上。罢罢罢，骑士想，反正我也饿了，昨晚宵夜根本没吃饱，还是起来吃饭吧。  
收拾干净自己后，骑士拐进厨房，却当场愣在原地。占星和黑骑正一边翻动着锅里的四块长须豹肉，一边快速打着手语，聊得正开心。那手速，忍者见了也要落泪。两人聊得起劲，占星时不时发出惋惜/惊呼/疑惑/轻笑的声音，又烦恼地看着黑骑，仿佛遇到什么困难的问题。所以黑骑平时跟大家说话那么少，即使打手语也打的很慢，不是因为他就是那么沉默寡言，而是大家没有真正去了解他、了解他的语言罢了。占星以前跟他闲聊时说过，自己和黑骑是老乡。因为敖龙族在伊修加德受尽歧视，即使光之战士改革开放雪都已经多少年了，根深蒂固的偏见还是让她在童年老被欺负。她和黑骑就是在那时候认识并相伴长大的。黑骑总是在保护她。海啸般的失落将骑士淹没。青梅竹马啊，骑士低落地想。他们的感情深厚又牢固，虽然骑士并不是想替代占星的位置，但看到黑骑有什么心里话都选择和占星分享，他的心还是像被附加了沉重一样提不起劲。他静悄悄地藏在墙后，看着二人边聊边装盘、沏茶、洗锅，其乐融融，心里又酸又苦，不知什么滋味。  
这时，白魔的声音从他的后脑勺上方传来，吓得他一个激灵，暴露了自己的位置。白魔伸手拍拍他的肩膀说：“怎么大清早的不去吃饭，在这儿看俩人闺蜜团聊天呢。”然后把他连推带拽地按进椅子里。占星二人听到动静回头看他们。占星笑盈盈地擦擦手，搂过白魔，把自己的脸埋进白魔D+的巨乳里。骑士却低着头疯狂喝水，躲避着黑骑的目光，直到黑骑拿刚沏好的路易波士红茶塞进他手里，他才瞟着黑骑胸部的高度，不清不楚地道了一声谢。  
整个早餐在令人窒息的诡异氛围中度过。黑骑和骑士埋头吃饭，占星和白魔扯东扯西地聊天。骑士虽觉得肉排味道鲜美，外酥里嫩，却吃得很不是滋味。他拿叉子瞎扒拉着旁边的配菜，好不容易磨磨蹭蹭吃完了，把盘子往前一推，瘫在椅子上准备听从黑骑发落，看是去哪里预习希瓦。黑骑站起来，从骑士背后伸手拿他面前的空盘子，骑士下意识往旁边让了让，却不想黑骑仿佛没察觉一般凑得好近，发丝都扫他脸上了。正当骑士心烦意乱时，黑骑突然转头。如此近的距离脸贴脸，吓得骑士差点对眼。黑骑的呼吸都近在咫尺，骑士又不争气地开始盯着人家嘴唇看。没曾想，黑骑的嘴唇消失在视野中，他的侧脸传来一种又快又轻的柔软触感，仿佛蜂鸟在他的脸颊边扇了扇翅膀一般。  
餐厅里落针可闻。骑士石化在原地，黑骑像丢包了一般卡着弯腰的动作一动不动。过了良久，黑骑才停止端详骑士，猛地直起腰来瞪着占星。占星尖声叫道：“让你主动一点又不是让你这么主动！！你这个榆木脑袋！”黑骑尬在当场，在占星瞪大眼暗示“你怎么还不道歉你这直球你这憨批”的目光中，忙放下手里的盘子准备向骑士为自己的莽撞而表示歉意。结果盘子还没安全碰到桌子，骑士就刷地顶开椅子站了起来，盘子啪地被撞飞到地上。两个蓝色职业你看看我，我看看你，同时弯腰去捡碎瓷，结果因为骑士太积极，差点把两人的手都割到。黑骑不敢再和他抢，发现低着头不敢再看他的骑士耳朵都红了。他心下一荡，神差鬼使地想去摸一摸，抬手时理智回神，堪堪忍住了。骑士把小碎片都捡进了大块的盘子里，嘟囔了声谁也听不清的类似“我去扔一下”的话，便飞一般地夺门而出，白魔拦都没拦住。半分钟后骑士原封不动地回来了，因为高脚沙丘实行垃圾分类，现在还没到开放扔其他垃圾的时候。  
黑骑在这宝贵的半分钟里无助地看向占星，占星一副恨铁不成钢、烂泥扶不上墙的表情，摇摇头摆手让他自己收拾这烂摊子。骑士回来后，茫然的黑骑只好拿出个干净袋子把小碎片兜好，又冲洗了大碎片，才放进去。这个过程中，骑士傻呵呵地杵在冰箱前，盯着哗哗的流水，红着脸不知道在想什么。过了半天他才反应过来自己白色柔软的睡衣沾上了好多酱汁，就手就打算脱下来拿去洗，脱了一半才想起这踏马还在公共场合而且当着女士的面呢，又赶忙刷地放下衣摆遮住自己露了一半的腰，黄花大闺女似的抱紧自己，尴尬地看向占星白魔，却发现她俩不知道什么时候已经走了，两张空盘子留在桌上，正等着骑士主动呢。骑士纠结片刻，认命地拿了过来，看着黑骑一动不动冲了五分钟手里唯一的盘子还仍然坚如磐石地站在水槽前没有让位的打算，只好咬咬牙，慢吞吞地走上前，一言不发地递上脏盘子，错开眼神，不敢直视他。黑骑惊讶地直起腰，按关水的按钮的手滑到了增大流量上，手里的盘子像开了原初的解放一般溅射了他俩一身的水。好家伙，这下不想洗衣服都不行了。


	7. Chapter 7

两个裸男，不，两个赤裸上半身的、穿着整齐裤子却被餐桌挡住而导致仿佛没人穿裤子一般的平原男性，在餐桌两端对坐着，大眼瞪小眼。

骑士的脑子从昨晚开始就像喝了假酒一般迷糊。黑骑到底想干嘛？难道我也产生了人生三大错觉之对方也喜欢我的错觉吗？可是他为什么亲我（想到这个词就不好意思地偷瞄黑骑）？占星为什么叫他主动？help他到底什么意思？  
他终于忍不住，抬头看向黑骑，却发现黑骑也正感应到他的目光般，抬头望进他的眼里。两个人触电般地错开眼神，骑士好不容易鼓起的勇气差点又烟消云散。他深呼吸几口，声细如蚊般地开口道：“你刚刚。。。你刚刚。。。”他说不下去了。怎么说？说您嘴唇为什么不长眼地扫过我的脸吗？骑士恨不得在心里给自己几巴掌。  
黑骑却下定了什么决心一般，抬头直视着他，缓慢而坚定地比划起了什么。这绝对是超级重要的信息，然而骑士却如坠冰窟地发现，一旦牵扯到这些详细的形容词啊动词啊，他就完全看不懂了。骑士的沮丧溢于言表，黑骑比划了两句就停了下来。他想了想，来到骑士身边，伸手摸上骑士的肩膀，蹲下把对方低垂的脑袋掰得对上他的视线，慢而坚定地比划道：“作为你教我打法的回报，我来教你手语怎么样？”他右手食指在两个人之间划动，寓意着“交换”。  
骑士看进黑骑浅绿色的美丽眼瞳中，那里已经近得有了他的倒影。一瞬间，千般委屈和不好意思涌上心头，骑士嗷的一声抱住了黑骑的脖子，脸埋在他肩窝里。只不过，哦草，他忘记了他们都是半裸着的。肉贴肉带来的感官冲击太大了，温暖、干燥而光滑的肉体，近在咫尺的呼吸，骑士瞬间被激得鸡皮疙瘩都起了一身，泥鳅似的想跑，却不想黑骑飞快地把双手搭上他的脊背，上下温柔地抚摸。两个人就着这别扭又难受的姿势抱了好一会儿，才互相热气腾腾地松开手。  
黑骑直起身俯视他，骑士仰起头。两个人脸都热得发红。黑骑的下巴像雕塑一般棱角分明，不像骑士是跟了妈妈的美人型鹅蛋脸。骑士只觉得黑骑真是养眼，不知不觉双手顺着黑骑的动作滑到了黑骑的胯部。武僧进来时看到的就是这么一幕。一时间，空气凝固了。武僧双眼迷茫地在二人身上来回移动。俩人都赤膊也不算什么稀罕事，但是这手和这亲密的姿势是怎么一回事？最终他决定放过他们也放过自己，便捡起自己之前想问的、被眼前画面震惊后差点忘了的：“你们吵架了吗？我听到盘子碎掉的声音。。。”  
没有人回答。黑骑提前体验了一番冰光龙诗双T冰雕的环节。  
武僧茫然地抠抠头，径直移动到门外的木桩，晨起练循环去了。  
大门咔哒一声扣上，两人僵硬地看向对方。骑士这才反应过来，像被蛇咬了一般把手嗖地缩回来，眼神看向桌子上占星还没来得及换的、有点蔫掉的蓝色三色堇，心跳声大得能吵醒一天要睡14个小时的黑魔。黑骑站在原地，手都不知道往哪里放，赶紧端起桌上的水喝了两口，喝了一半发现是占星晒出来准备浇花的生水，噗得一声跑去水池吐了个干净。  
龙骑的到来打破了尴尬的氛围。他很懂地往桌前一坐，眨巴着大眼睛含情脉脉看向骑士：“骑士哥，今早是你煎的肉扒吗？好香哦，我都要馋死了。”龙骑膈应人的时候真的好浓一股子茶味，虽然骑士能感觉出来在这叽叽歪歪的表象下，龙骑有他冷酷而阴暗的一面，但是作为姐妹。。。好吧还是兄弟吧，骑士实在受不了他托着一张帅脸凑到你跟前，等你主动给他做早餐的动作，只好认命地站起来走向冰箱。不想黑骑一边擦嘴，一边把他按回了椅子上，向龙骑抬了抬头，表示“是我做的，你也来一块吗”。龙骑见状，不留痕迹地收回星星眼，说着“啊不过今天早上突然有下厨的欲望呢”，一边向骑士抛着媚眼，自己开火做饭去了，边捶打肉排还一边头也不回地说：“骑士哥，一会儿我和武僧准备去逛街，衣服都已经穿妥当了，绝对不会再下楼，你们自便啊。”  
骑士：？？？我们在楼下自便什么？？  
黑骑抓起状况外的骑士，连推带拽地把人带离了现场。

骑士：“为什么我们要躲在床上，外面的桌子不香吗？”  
黑骑沉默了。他迅速找了个理由：“因为我想告诉你一些龙骑的事情。”  
那这他可不困了。骑士一轱辘坐了起来，盘腿坐在宽得有些过分的床板上。黑骑先掏出小板板，教了他几个一会儿要用到的词汇的手语，骑士恍惚间有种小时候在骑士团的少年预备队里学习通用语的错觉。接着黑骑简单讲了讲龙骑是为何因为小时候过于顽劣而被作为乌尔达哈贵族的生父送去伊修加德龙骑士团历练，或者说眼不见心不烦。他又是如何在龙骑团和库尔扎斯的苦寒中经受毒打，即使庇护他的名门都无法插手。以及学成之后，他是如何收敛锋芒，主动提出无意争位，让他父亲一高兴赏了他不少钱去做花花公子。龙骑只有十七岁。也许是因为大家之后的成长总是比普通人多些尔虞我诈的算计和挫折，但这也造就了他表面轻浮，但饱尝艰辛的内心却很难真正对人打开的情况。  
这番故事用手语阐述起来颇为费力，骑士读得更是云里雾里，甚至没空共情一下，也早就忘了问黑骑他们为什么要悄咪咪窝在床上。但最终结尾时，骑士心里还是冉冉升起一种久违的自豪感：这可是黑骑对他说过的最长的一段话！虽然说得是另一个人罢了。。。  
黑骑放下了手，似乎在等骑士作出评价。骑士串了串刚刚支离破碎的句子，皱起了眉。如果他早点知道队里龙骑居然和乌尔达哈王室有这么深的关系，他也许会犹豫一下再做决定。他不是嫌弃龙骑是一个创伤儿童，相反，他只会比龙骑更厌恶王权对人的碾压。但自从他与银胄团解约，成为一名自由骑士后，他已经很久很久没有想起来过以前的事了，他也不愿仔细去想、自揭伤口。因此他反而追问黑骑道：“那你又是怎么知道这些的？他看起来很怕你的样子。”  
这下轮到黑骑沉默了。两个人互相憋着自己的过往，看起来都没经历过什么好事儿。良久，黑骑才缓慢打手势道：“以后有机会我一定会告诉你的。只是现在，还不是时候。”  
骑士这才后知后觉地反应过来，虽说他们相处已大半月有余，可对彼此的故事还几乎没有任何了解。如果你要认真地和一个人发展关系，只靠屁股是行不太通的——至少在骑士这个纯爱派看来，这是他拒绝一夜情的主要原因。如果只是一起睡觉，骑士的情人怕是可以从格里达尼亚排到黄金港。但是越是如此容易可以得来的东西，在骑士心中越是一文不值。真心，才是他想要的，也是他想付出的。  
骑士心思千回百转，嘴上却上了锁一般一句没说。黑骑少见他沉默这么长时间，也猜不到是为什么。虽然他没有和骑士共事很久，但他敏锐地发现骑士与龙骑微妙的共通之处：当他们插科打诨时，你会有一种这个人简单、轻松、又好相处的错觉；而当他们沉默时，一道无形的墙隔在了他们与世界之间，他们本人也会消失在迷雾中，看不清、猜不透，暗黑之力都无法与之媲美。黑骑心里难过，不知道是不是龙骑的故事刺激到了他，才导致骑士从半星时前会脸红会打翻盘子的鲜活模样，变成了现在他床上的这尊遥远的雕塑。他伸出手，轻柔地摸上骑士的脸，大拇指慢慢地摩挲他柔和的颧骨。骑士仿佛梦魇被惊醒一般，眼睛湿润而迷茫地看向他。黑骑的目光一瞬间迷失在骑士微张的嘴唇中。两个人呼吸交错，骑士半阖起了双眸，黑骑向前附身——啪的一声，小白板滑落到了地上。两个人被拉姆电疗般地松开彼此，骑士差点蹦起来撞到脑袋。那堵看不见的墙似乎被打破了，他又恢复到脸上冒气、眼神乱转的可爱模样。黑骑看着他便止不住地微笑。骑士瞪他，他也毫不生气。两个人拉开距离，平复了一会儿心跳，骑士终于找回勇气，捡起话头，对黑骑犹犹豫豫地说：  
“那，那我们开始看看希瓦呗……”


	8. Chapter 8

骑士茫然地看向白魔，从她的脸上看到了自己的惊恐。  
“什么？？？舞者怀孕了？？？？？”

光暴玩了两天，骑士深刻体验到了5.0前被自己的群怪技能闪光闪得失明的小怪是怎样一种痛苦体验。然而就在昨天，出了点小意外。在骑士的带头作用下，所有人都穿的暖暖和和地进本，甚至连舞者也屈尊降贵穿了高级大棉袄。然而，这可能还是限制了她的行动，在某次拉球的时候，她一个前冲步冲出去，嘎嘣一声扭到了脚腕，当场把骑士吓得从中间连吃三球穿过去要扶她，速度比系统判定过量光都快。舞者不是娇气的人，但还是疼得冷汗涔涔。她的男朋友枪刃飞快地赶到了，精壮的猫男一把把舞者打横抱好，谢过他们，便带她离开去检查。重头戏来了，第二天大清早，枪刃亲自登门，给他们带来了舞者暂时退出小队的消息，原因竟然是。。。“昨天带她顺便做了个全身的检查，发现已经怀孕两个多月了。”  
还没等小队消化了这过大的信息量，枪刃哥就挥手让下人送上了五大筐神眼、武略和雄略的七八级石头，两大箱各种职业的爆发药和9999个七级暗物质。穷鬼小队何时见过这么大的阵仗？骑士口水都要滴下来了。枪刃哥不好意思地开口道：“这段时间谢谢大家对她的关照，这是来自我俩的一点小心意。”又补充说食物保质期差点，只能麻烦大家去柜台随时购买了。便递上他家商会的黄金VIP购物卡，食物、装备、富婆衣，统统七九折优惠。临走前还补充，因为他家老板听说这件事后非常高兴，准备在宫中设宴，如果各位冒险者可以抽空赏脸来的话，舞者会很开心的。龙骑倚着门框啧了一声，问是不是在王政厅那层的宴会厅，枪刃哥恭敬地说是，龙骑便十分不礼貌地掉头直接离开了。骑士和白魔尴尬地想替他圆场，枪刃哥却笑笑不在意，说：“这位小少爷是我家老板表姐的堂哥的表嫂的第五位表侄子，性格从来是这样，你们也别见怪”。说完就他就以还有事为由准备先行离开了，并表示邀请函会择日寄到各位信箱。  
骑士赶紧拦下他，问之前6s被抛起落下等等有没有伤害到舞者，有没有被风吹着、冷着、热着、拉姆电疗有没有辐射会不会对孩子产生什么不好的影响。枪刃哥笑笑，说她不是那么脆弱的人，多谢关心。然后就鞠躬离开了。  
人走了之后，众人缓慢地撤退到餐桌上发呆。良久，占星开口评论道：“我都不知道舞者有个男朋友。”骑士补充道：“还是乌尔达哈贵族家的亲信保镖。”面对众人的问号，骑士忙摆摆手说他虽然现在不是银胄团骑士了，但是对于王都的各种侍卫还是很了解的。占星似乎对骑士一直不肯透露的过往很感兴趣，不停追问，骑士只好顾左右而言他，嘟嘟囔囔说了一句“之前是银胄团的，后来不合适就退了呗”，并自告奋勇去整理礼物。  
到了下午，他们临时招了个诗人推进度，一打就是两个cd，所有人都被光暴晕得眼冒金星。从大冰河爬出来之后，大家累得要死，纷纷是倒头就睡，再没有力气八卦。

第二天，糟糕的事情发生了。占星和武僧开始发烧，想来是冷飕飕地打了半天，cd中间来到供暖充足的部队房休息后又一头钻进大冰河，让身子骨弱的占星和从小到大就没被这么冻过的武僧倒下了。龙骑反而真的成为了他口中的强健猛1，伊修加德练出来的抗寒能力笑傲群雄。他一边得意洋洋地喂武僧喝水吃药，一边嘚瑟地哼歌，烦得骑士连炸三把食物制作，从0开始的制作生涯差点就断送在了龙骑手里。黑骑也不出去接委托，饶有兴趣地待在家里观摩骑士神奇的炸锅技巧，时不时指点一二。骑士被搞得头疼，拉着黑骑就出去吃饭。他俩在乌尔达哈的巷子里七拐八拐，来到骑士之前爱吃的店，俩人一人一大碗，话不多说埋头开吃，吃完了还给龙骑白魔黑魔打包了一份。临走时，骑士远远地看见枪刃哥带着几个银胄团骑士向这边走来，吓得掉头就走，拽着黑骑头也不回地走出十几条街，这才找了个水晶摸回了高脚孤丘。  
白魔等人吃饭时，骑士终于憋不住，抓耳挠腮地向队长申请，问白魔自己能不能不去参加宴会。白魔不急不慢地吃完嘴里的，瞪他：“不行。”看他还想辩解，她又说：“这是关乎舞者和枪刃面子的事情。人家礼物都送到了，你还想拒绝吗？别以为我昨天没看到你偷偷装了多少爆发药和暗物质！”骑士萎了，他就知道白魔肯定不会允许的。黑魔一边吃饭，一边头也不抬地说她也不去。在骑士谴责的目光中，她两条小短腿悠闲地摇晃着，说她和咒术师行会有点渊源，实在不想再踏入乌尔达哈了，并承诺自己会亲自写信给舞者解释缘由。白魔一副“你要是肯写我就放人”的表情看着骑士，骑士委屈地叹了口气，摇了摇头，作罢。  
晚上难得有空，在白魔的威逼利诱下，骑士只好带着黑骑去买出席宴会要用的礼服。一听到要逛街，龙骑立刻探头，但一想到要全程跟恐怖的黑骑哥在一起，聊天也没法聊，便用要照顾武僧为由留在了家里，还让他们要是看见合适武僧身材的就带一套回来。  
所以，公事公办的采购变成了俩人单独的约会。如果你能把打零式都称为甜蜜约会，那为什么逛街不行？骑士拉着黑骑来到一家还不错的裁缝店，本没打算用枪刃哥的VIP卡，结果一看价格，还是乖乖递上金卡问能不能给点折扣。老板一看，赶紧让二人坐了，又亲自给他们量了尺寸、选了面料，并保证会让工匠优先制作。老板恭敬的态度更证明了骑士选择好点的礼服是正确的。他一来觉得他们出席宴会代表的是舞者朋友的质量，二来实在不想穿着寒酸不合身的衣服出现在昔日的同僚面前。  
回去的路上，虽然黑骑一直没问，但骑士还是没忍住，把他拉到路边的石凳上，跟他一五一十讲清了这两个理由。黑骑听完点点头，却既不追问，也不评价，倒把骑士弄得不好意思起来，仿佛是他以小人之心度君子之腹，害怕黑骑不乐意跟他买高级西装一样。他们在乌尔达哈干燥而清冷的夜风中看着彼此。半晌，骑士又被盯得脸红，赶忙错开视线，抬头望着冬季分外璀璨的银河。黑骑顺着他的目光看上去，却听到骑士小声地嗫嚅着：“所以。。。我们。。。我们现在是什么一个关系呢。。。？”黑骑低下头，骑士亮晶晶的眼睛东躲西藏得不敢看他。黑骑只觉得胸口有什么东西在膨胀，胀得他无法呼吸。他好想亲口告诉他，自己是如何从第一眼见到他时，就被那黑暗酒馆中闪亮的人吸引，从此无法移开视线；也好想亲口说，骑士是多么特别的一个人。黑骑有太多的话想和骑士说，这些永远不会被听闻的语句像一个不断被加水的气球般压迫着他，让他呼吸急促，双手发热。他无法控制地凑近骑士，张开双臂抱住他，颤抖而轻柔的吻落在骑士的眼上。骑士僵在原地，只觉得大脑瞬间充血。他昏头昏脑地猛地一低头，直接把黑骑的嘴磕破。看着他痛苦地捂着嘴离开自己，骑士真想反手给自己三巴掌。他心疼摸上黑骑的脸，神差鬼使地献上唇去。两个人的初吻就这样滑稽地在鲜血的味道中开始了。


	9. Chapter 9

你越是不想见到一件事，就越难努力不想它；你越是想它，它就越可能发生。

萨纳兰的冬季正式来临了，然而气温还是很高。一个寻常又特殊的艳阳天，他们出发前往乌尔达哈。因为部队存款逐渐逼近一个s房，白魔要求大家定时上贡并禁止他们产生任何非必要的高消费，比如：传送。当穿着高跟鞋的女士都选择步行去坐陆行鸟篷车时，被西装憋得脸红脖子粗的武僧和黑骑也无话可说。骑士觉得黑骑纯粹是不习惯正式的服装，而不是裁缝做得紧了。龙骑反而最怡然自得，他从小就见惯了贵族的这一套。他们一路低调地前行，终于在宴会开始前顺利抵达。所有人在和主人打过招呼后，就窝去了角落里拒绝社交。他们（大多）只是普普通通的冒险者，宁愿挨打三天三夜，也不想和拐弯抹角的贵族扯皮。况且舞者由于脚伤并未出席，老板似乎也是醉翁之意不在酒，他们的存在更显尴尬。龙骑早早拉了武僧去阳台吹风，临走前东挑西拣整了点武僧肯定没吃过的昂贵玩意让他尝尝。白魔和占星被几位帅哥缠了上来，即使白魔屡屡甩出冷酷眼刀，油嘴滑舌的小伙子也能毫不为所动地吹彩虹屁。骑士给黑骑挑了点最管饱的菜式，随手端了两杯香槟就躲进角落里，陷在小沙发里目光呆滞地看着黑骑几口就干完一份。  
然而，你不惹事，不代表事不会找上你。骑士余光瞥见前两日见过的、曾跟在枪刃身后的那两位银胄团骑士时，就知道大事不妙。那是他之前服务于银胄团时的组长，对他离开（或者用这位组长的描述：“背叛”）银胄团十分不满。现在怕是已经升职成了更方便指手画脚的人物了。骑士忙低头装作喝酒，企图逃过一劫。可惜，对方似乎是直奔他来的。他骄傲地穿着象征着女王的闪耀铠甲，正直的红蓝金配色刺得骑士眼睛疼。桌对面的黑骑还没反应过来，低头扒饭吃得正香，突然就被一股子好大的恶意熏得抬头。这位组长——或者说，队长，轻蔑地瞥了黑骑一眼，似乎在笑话这是哪里来的乡下小子，便盯着骑士阴阳怪气地开口道：“哟，我还以为自己看错了，这不是我们的骑士小老弟吗？”他哼了一声，“多年不见，想不到你还有脸出现在女王周围啊。”他遥遥看了应酬的枪刃一眼，嘴上却拐弯抹角道：“听说这次你是受了枪刃的邀请才有幸跻身。。。呵，枪刃夫妇恩爱非常，怕是让你想起你那倒霉父母还在时的美好旧时光了吧？”  
骑士最听不得别人说他父母不好，被一刺激，差点挥拳就冲着对方的脸揍了上去，被黑骑一把抓住。小小的骚动吸引了诸多视线，骑士僵在原地，死死地盯着曾经关照他、带领他的人，感觉血液上涌，脸却气得惨白。僵持中，黑骑侧身跨步上前，挡在了二人中间。挑衅的人斜眼看他，被他的目光震得收敛了得意神色，只得嘴上嘲讽一句：“找上这么个乡下小子，小心步上你父母的后尘”，便带人离开。骑士目不转睛地盯着他离开的方向，呼吸颤抖。黑骑帮他挡了挡好奇的目光，揽着他的腰半推半拽地把人带离了现场，临走前还捞了一份甜点。  
当骑士反应过来时，人已经在和武僧龙骑一起吹风了。四个大男人占据着这小小的避风港，沉默地看着正午下金灿灿的沙漠。龙骑问骑士是不是被人怼了，骑士闷闷不乐地点了点头。龙骑哼了一声，看也不看骑士，说别人怼你你就怼回去啊？忠心耿耿地像条狗一样，最后还不是用完就扔。一阵强风袭来，骑士的发丝糊了一脸。他能怎么说呢？他永远无法告诉昔日与他交好的同僚们，他离开银胄团的真正原因，并不是渴望做一个自由骑士；而是他每多待在这深不见底的乌尔达哈一天，他就更恶心一天。  
骑士是宫里侍卫和侍女的儿子，从小就被选进预备团接受培训。然而一个小小的政变，只是非常迷你的、甚至没有惊动太多人的一场灭口，让他的家庭瞬间破灭。所有人都告诉他，他父母是在途中遭贼袭击，努力护主，却和主子一起葬身黄沙之中。但他心里明白，父母早早就有了逃亡的打算，早就对宫中势力纠纷力不从心。他毫无依靠，只能继续吃着银胄团的饭长大。这女王的近卫团仿佛一张漆黑的巨嘴，吞噬掉一切对王室和王权的二心。他再也无法忍受供职于害他父母殒命的势力，便一直收敛锋芒，假装自己啥也干不了，最终得以被早早踢出队伍。然而，一个没有证据的揣测无法被公之于众，他父母的死因也再无人追查，也无人察觉他因此记恨王室多年。这也是同僚们不理解他的不上进和退出的原因。他们只觉得他是败类、是耻辱，根本配不上身上的荣耀盾牌。他从小到大只有他们这些朋友，又从始至终处在一个被误解的状态。因此他便更果断地登记成为一名自由骑士、一名冒险者，反倒是打出了些成绩。  
他从不敢向人开口谈这些，怕落下口实，后日被人抓住把柄。还没消沉许久，占星便急匆匆地找到他们，拖了骑士和武僧去撑场子，帮忙驱散一下仰慕白魔的人群。武僧穿着蹩脚正装活脱脱像个服务生，根本没人理他，骑士只好晕头晕脑地帮白魔挡了不少酒。当夜幕四合、宴席终于散了时，他看人都有点对眼儿了。  
回去的路上，骑士一直抱着黑骑呵呵呵傻笑。黑骑一边一手托着他的腰，怕他一个侧翻直接摔出篷车，一边被他的口水鼻涕蹭了一身。当赴宴小队疲惫地回到高脚孤丘，却发现周围反常的冷清，开门一看，哦豁，完蛋，供暖出了问题，今晚没有暖气了。冬天沙漠的夜晚还是非常冷的。众人纠结片刻，决定还是凑合一夜，明天再找人维修。黑骑架着骑士，刚把人放到下铺，让他先坐下换了衣服再上去睡觉，骑士就咚得一声直挺挺地倒了下去，不知道撞到头了没有。黑骑只好帮他解开繁杂的扣子，脱去层层叠叠的衬衫和马甲，把人从社交壳子中剥离出来；在帮他脱靴子时，还差点被骑士蹬到脸上。龙骑和武僧早早一起钻进了上铺，两个人把两床被子叠着盖，看起来暖和极了。黑骑来回端详片刻，看着自己床上和被子蜷成一团的骑士，叹了口气，认命地拽下上铺的被子，把骑士推进里侧，盖好两个人，双手交叉放在胸前，以非常正人君子的姿势地闭眼睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

半夜，骑士酒醒了。当听到自己身处个什么环境后，他恨不得自己没醒，或者最好来个希瓦把他当个老色批直接晕了吧。  
龙骑啊，为什么这么冷的天，你还能发情啊？！！！

骑士不知道自己是被吵醒的，还是真的酒劲下去了自然醒的。  
他只佩服武僧这大冷天的居然还能支棱起来，还能把龙骑操得嗷嗷叫。  
伸手不见五指的黑暗里，骑士瞪着眼睛，被龙骑的叫床声吵得内心毫无波澜，甚至有点想笑。他裹紧身上温暖的被子，正准备闭上眼睛找点睡意，骤然发现怎么旁边的人翻了翻身？等下，他不是在自己的床上吗？  
骑士僵住。  
等等等等，不会吧不会吧不会吧。这能睡他旁边的还有谁？难道是。。。？骑士屏住呼吸，假装自然地翻了个面，眯起眼睛，努力在黑暗中分辨旁边人的轮廓。微微反光的金色发丝，高挺的鼻梁。骑士不敢再看，转身翻了回去，大脑像鹅毛一样雪白，不知道自己怎么从宴会厅和黑骑睡到一张床上的。  
骑士再无睡意。隔壁龙骑的声音绵绵不绝，现在反而让他听得身体发热。。。不肯定是黑骑人太暖烘烘了，要不然他怎么会紧张地手心都微微出汗。骑士伸手捂住耳朵，想隔绝扰人的呻吟，却收效甚微。他又悄悄挪远，直怕吵到黑骑。就在骑士紧闭双眼努力入睡时，黑骑却翻身面向了他这边。一瞬间，热源的靠近让骑士整个人都酥了。他忍住往后靠近黑骑怀抱的冲动，一动不动地假装自己已经睡着。然而他感觉到一双手覆盖了上来，把他的耳朵完全罩住，热腾腾的掌心贴在他的手背上。骑士的手忍不住抽动了一下，仿佛想要飞快地逃离一般；又马上被黑骑捉住，凑近着抱住他，两只手挤在他胸前。  
幸福来的太突然，骑士觉得没消化的酒怕是又翻了上来，整个人都轻飘飘的，感觉周围的一切都那么不真实。隔着厚厚的被子，两颗心怦怦乱跳。温暖的重量放松了骑士紧绷的肌肉，他终于鼓起勇气贴近黑骑怀里。后背被胸肌压了上来。即使他们之间有至少十几层棉花隔在中间，两个人却从未觉得如此亲近。

他们之间真的有这么多的肢体接触吗？光只是第二天早晨，骑士和黑骑就碰了5次手、12次胳膊和3次小腿（他俩坐餐桌对面，骑士挪腿时总是碰到他的）。骑士整个早上都维持着时不时偷瞄黑骑一眼，被瞄回来就赶紧错开目光的状态，像刚出洞的兔子一般颤抖。好在今天非常忙碌，占星列了好长的单子，让他们分头去买东西，准备今晚的星芒大餐。占星不愧是伊修加德人，短短时间内就掌握了总长大人的精髓，把他们使唤得团团转。中午也只是给热热盒饭，黑心地压榨劳动力。好在下午之后，占星就把所有人轰出厨房，一个人忙碌了起来。骑士无所事事地和武僧打牌，故意笑得很浮夸，想勾引黑骑多看看他。然而黑骑似乎对占星术产生了极大兴趣，目不转睛地阅读那本入门读物，仿佛一会儿占星要考他似的。  
终于熬到了晚餐时间，只消一眼，骑士就觉得他今天的劳工都是值得的。他已经很久没有吃过这么“家”的饭了。以前的节日都是食堂做些大鱼大肉，队长发表一些讲话，无趣的很。后来他退役后，过节更是随意，甚至会刻意避开人流，找个小馆子多加几颗蛋犒劳下自己完事儿。这么温暖、丰盛的大餐，旁边还有朋友和……不知道现在定位是啥的帅哥，骑士幸福得有点不真实，鼻头都有点发酸。黑骑肯定是看出了些什么，因为他突然来到骑士身边，捏了捏骑士的手，把他从回忆中勾了出来。骑士懵懵懂懂地看向他，亮晶晶的目光融化在黑骑眼里。黑骑抬手摸了摸他的脸，让他坐下。当晚他们玩小游戏玩到很晚，正直的骑士底裤都快输光了，全靠黑骑暗中给他递牌，才保住最后一丝底线。  
睡觉时，骑士站在床前犹豫。他的确很想假装忘记自己床在哪然后躺上黑骑的床，可是这也太夸张了吧，哪有人酒醒了都记不得自己睡哪里的？他只好爬回自己床上，蜷成一团睡着了。

又是一个美丽的清晨。打着哈欠的骑士送走了两波出去旅游度假的人之后，才反应过来，这个假期，难道这房子里只剩他和黑骑两个人了吗？  
然后想起来，哦不，他忘记了希瓦。他们要和希瓦过节。SOS。  
吃早饭时，黑骑似乎酝酿着什么话跟他讲。骑士等了又等，看他还是一副便秘的表情，便开口问他：“他们都出去玩了诶，这个假期你打算怎么过？”  
看来他猜对了。黑骑松了一口气般地聊起天。聊了两句，他下定什么决心一般，抬头向骑士打手势道：“你想和我回伊修加德去玩一玩吗？”  
伊修加德！骑士鸡皮疙瘩已经在跳了。说实话，那么冷的地方，骑士是有点不想去……但是如果是黑骑的邀请，就算让他搬进大冰河，他也愿意。骑士赶忙换上热切的表情，一口答应。黑骑看起来又高兴又为难的样子，跟骑士展开讲了讲他回去的原因。原来，黑骑每年星芒节都会从温暖的地区买一些蔬菜水果和小礼物，捐赠给伊修加德卫兵团，由他们派发给孩子。在他的介绍中，骑士这才了解到，星芒节的起源就是伊修加德卫兵团的士兵在寒冷的冬天不顾禁令去帮助孤儿的故事。想不到黑骑看起来对小孩冷酷无情，心底还是很关心祖国下一代的。骑士不禁微笑了起来，点头答应他一起去准备礼物。  
骑士接下来的两天都在为他的冲动决定而买单。他们省着传送费，坐飞空艇，在各个城市跑来跑去，像饿了三个月的难民一般疯狂采购。直到两个人的背包都塞满了各种材料，黑骑的钱包也见底，他们这才停下。  
隔天清晨，他们背着沉甸甸的背包，从乌尔达哈飞艇坪出发前往伊修加德。在飞艇上，周围的人困得神志不清，脑袋差点靠到骑士肩膀上。为了不那么无聊，骑士和黑骑通过手语安静地聊起了天。说着说着，话题就回到了前几天的宴会上。不知道是不是没有那时那么刺痛的缘故，骑士这次很放松地讲出了他的往事，就像在讲一个听来的故事一般。黑骑沉默地听完，半晌没有回应。骑士佯装潇洒地转移了话题，却被黑骑搂了过去，头靠上了他的肩膀。  
骑士悄悄呼吸着黑骑身上淡淡的清香，那是和他同款的洗发水的味道。但是不知为什么，这熟悉的味道就是让他这么安心。  
骑士静静地闭上了眼。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始俩人来到伊修加德啦！会有一点黑骑家庭的故事

骑士目瞪口呆：“你现在是星神圣人！你怎么能在小朋友面前喝酒？！”  
黑骑：“你好，伊修加德的法定饮酒年龄是12岁。”

天公不作美，着陆时飞空艇遇上了暴风雪，摇摇欲坠地在天上嘎吱了半晌，骑士隔夜饭都差点给颠出来。等他们好不容易颤颤巍巍地踏上伊修加德的土地，又被卫兵拦了下来。骑士终于知道黑骑为什么买什么都不多了，原来这海关还要查你有没有走私有没有偷税漏税啊！艾默里克，真有你的。黑骑一看就是老油条了，什么都卡着不会被疑心的数量，还给卫兵们塞了好几个橙子作为星芒节礼物，结果自然是顺顺利利通关。刚一出门，就被大雪糊了一脸。这么大的雪，骑士路都看不清，痛苦地眯着眼睛，黑骑把他卖了都不知道。两个人小姑娘似的手挽手（好吧，骑士不愿意承认的是，其实主要是他单方面拽着黑骑袖子怕摔个大马哈）艰难地走了好久，才终于停在了一栋建筑前。眉毛上都冻上冰霜的卫兵上前拦住他们，黑骑伸出僵硬的手，递上信说明来意。卫兵扫了一眼就换了副热切的面孔，赶忙把他们迎进去。看来黑骑是这里的老常客了。  
一进屋，火热的空气就包围了他们。虽然看起来只是个小小的卫兵据点，但是炉火却烧得很旺。里面堆了好些东西，大多都套着精美的礼物盒。椅子上和角落里摊着好多休息着的赤膊卫兵，他们身边放着一些看起来像戏服一样的东西。骑士想起来这些红色的外套和白色的假胡子正是黑骑给他讲过的由好心卫兵团长演变来的“星神圣人”的衣服。他脑中闪过黑骑当时给他讲解时，握惯剑的大手捏着彩笔，努力在小白板上画火柴人的样子。看来这些卫兵是临时扮演给小朋友们送礼物的人。骑士废了很大劲，才没对着这些五大三粗、却穿着红秋裤和滑稽尖帽子的精灵壮汉们捧腹大笑。  
他们走上前去。在办公桌后忙着清点东西的卫兵长一抬头，看到黑骑这老熟人，热泪盈眶地站起来行了个军礼，不知是感激他们来免费送东西，还是发愁要统计的礼物叒多了。等他们把998个拉诺西亚香橙、998个血番茄和诸多吃的喝的一股脑塞给他时，他的脸都要绿了，但还是咬着牙谢了他们。这些食物耐放又富含维生素，还是伊修加德产不出的，要是能分给居民做星芒节礼物，大家一定很高兴。他们正准备离开时，卫兵长大叫一声“好汉留步”，然后声泪俱下地说总长大人是如何要求他们装扮成星神圣人给天穹街和云雾街的孩子们送礼物，又是如何克扣他们的加班费、导致没人愿意在过节的时候上班，他们人手是如何不足，又是如何应付今年尤其多的礼物。渲染完这悲惨的气氛后，卫兵长一个滑跪，恳求他们能不能在雪停后临时帮帮忙发礼物，他们必有重谢。  
两个闲人互相看看，想着反正没事做，也就答应了。卫兵长狂喜乱舞地从地上的衣服堆儿里扒拉出两套（骑士已经开始后悔了，那堆衣服真的洗过吗），却看着骑士犹豫了起来。  
骑士眨巴了两下眼睛，瞬间明白了过来——他太矮了，没合适他的衣服。这可是伊修加德啊！罢罢罢，懒得和他争辩，虽然他在平原男性中绝对算中上身高。但是黑骑不一样。黑骑那是真的高，都快比得上开始发育的青年精灵了。加上他虽然不是肌肉猛男，但爱穿黑甲，往你面前一站，那一堵墙一样的气势还是很吓人的。黑骑看骑士没法参与，瞬间露出打退堂鼓的意思。但骑士怎么可能错过看黑骑僵着个脸穿着傻兮兮外套笑容可掬地和小朋友打交道的场面？赶忙摆出一副“你连这点爱心都没有吗我看错你了我对你好失望”的表情看着黑骑。黑骑气得脸上肌肉都在跳，却也只好心甘情愿被骑士摆这一道，接过了他的那套衣服。

暴雪初霁，屋子里的大老爷们摇身一变，成了白胡子红衣服老爷爷，扛好一麻袋礼物排着队出门了。两个业余人士东西不多，被分到了云雾街的一角。当骑士帮黑骑把东西搁好后，闻风而动的小朋友们已经像猎犬一般围了上来。骑士赶忙脚底抹油，远远地躲到一旁，找了个石椅准备舒舒服服欣赏，却差点把自己屁股冻掉。黑骑一个人痛苦地应付着叽叽喳喳的小孩，不过反正他也不会说话，小孩们自言自语一会儿就拿着礼物打雪仗去了。这可真是一个神奇的画面，在零式本里杀伐果断的冷酷无情的昏黑骑士，正在给小孩递气球？骑士笑得肚子疼，掏出神典石想拍给占星他们欣赏，却发现这神典石居然被冻的关机了。骑士瞪着这块板砖，认命地把它揣了回去，准备多看黑骑一会儿，好把这温馨。。滑稽场面刻进心里。  
如果在伊修加德的室外却不活动，体温下降的会很快。骑士没坐多长时间，已经被冻得透心凉。他哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，跟黑骑比了个喝酒的手势，就去忘忧骑士亭买酒。有了上次的经验，他这次穿的非常低调。顺利打到了热乎乎的酒后，骑士气喘吁吁地跑回云雾街，趁人不多，凑到黑骑旁边，递给他一瓶。骑士本想让他去旁边坐坐休息会儿喝点酒暖身子，没想到黑骑直接打开瓶盖开始灌。骑士吓了一跳，脑袋一热就去抢那酒瓶，把它从黑骑嘴里啵地一声拔了出来。黑骑莫名其妙地看着他，酒液流进了假胡子里，分分钟就冻成了冰。骑士瞠目结舌地看着那硬邦邦的“圣人”胡子，斥道：“你现在是星神圣人！你怎么能在小朋友面前喝酒？！”  
黑骑面无表情地比划道：“你好，伊修加德的法定饮酒年龄是12岁。”

伊修加德天黑得特别早，才刚过下午，他们就可以灰溜溜下班了。去还衣服的时候，因为胡子和黑骑的下巴冻在了一起，两个人不得不在温暖的室内多待了好一会儿，等冰融化。不得不说，即使今天整天都十分有趣，但看着黑骑光着膀子、只穿着裤靴和大白胡子，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，还是最近一段时间最好笑的一件事。受尽折磨的黑骑最终收到的礼物是3枚渡渡鸟蛋（“这是传说中非常稀罕的坐骑。。。只是你们需要先孵化一下”）。那三颗圣诞礼物安详地躺在干草盒子中，看起来毫无特色。  
两个人饥肠辘辘，抠门的卫兵团却连盒饭都不提供。骑士正准备拉着黑骑去骑士亭时，黑骑却摇头，带着骑士左拐右拐，来到了云雾街居民区深处的一间屋子前。黑骑敲了敲门，门很快开了，出来一个高瘦的中年男子。他和黑骑有着相同的金发。  
黑骑向男人点了点头，骑士在他后面一头问号。那男人愣愣地推了推滑到鼻梁上的眼镜，视线来回在黑骑和骑士之间游走。三人沉默许久，男人终于打破寂静道：“我还在想你今年什么时候回来过节呢。。。原来是想带朋友回来所以晚了几天啊。快去里面坐着暖暖，我给你们去热点东西吃。”  
黑骑又点点头，仿佛回到了他和骑士刚认识时那个无情的点头摇头机器，然后比划了一句：“谢了，爸。”

骑士裂开了。  
谢了，爸？？？？？？？？？？？？？


	12. Chapter 12

#怎么会这样  
骑士呆滞地吃着香喷喷的伊修加德三明治，喝着暖融融的汤。对面是一样闭嘴吃饭的黑骑，和他闭嘴喝茶的爹。  
怎会如此。

冷知识：冒险者不都是石头缝里蹦出来的。

骑士心里有种被隐瞒的愤慨和被事实震傻的麻木。说好的星芒节快乐二人游，怎么玩着玩着就在毫无准备的情况下玩进了人家的家里，还见了人家的爹。他偷偷抬眼看黑骑，却发现黑骑目不转睛地盯着汤碗；又偷偷看他爸，他爸担忧地看着黑骑，又慈祥地冲骑士笑笑。明明他爸也没多老，却一副非常慈爱的样子，真不知道怎么教出黑骑这么个大冰棍。看他们差不多吃完了，他爸便起身，说教会晚上有活动，他作为祭司需要提前去做准备。骑士赶忙乖巧起身送他出去，门一关上，就回头瞪着黑骑。  
黑骑低头扒拉干涸的汤，一声不吭。  
骑士按捺住怒气，理了理头绪，问他：“你要回家为什么不提前说，我什么都没准备。”  
黑骑这才抬头，让他把骑士自己包里的一些水果蔬菜拿出来。原来之前在海都买东西时，给他包里塞的东西就是给家里人的礼物。他完全不知道！简直荒唐。  
骑士看黑骑并无解释的意思，拿他没办法，只好问了房间在哪，他被热得头晕，想休息一下。黑骑拉开凳子站起来，领他走进黑骑自己的房间（这个小屋子似乎没有客房）。屋子里只有一张单人床。骑士毫不客气地脱掉汗湿的衣物，穿着贴身裤子就躺了上去，背对着黑骑。黑骑在屋里沉默了一会儿，关门离开了。

等骑士再醒来时，他就发现不对。他的头晕加剧了，而且浑身疼，嗓子也很干。黑骑正在床边的小桌子上看书，见他起来，走上前，皱起眉头，拿手背贴了贴他的额头。  
骑士哑着嗓子问：“我是不是有点发烧。。。”  
黑骑点点头。想来是今天在室外待太久，又骤然进入温暖的室内，冷热交替，前段时间又很累，才把骑士也给搞病了。骑士叹了口气，第一次来黑骑家做客，就是这么猝不及防，而且还生病了，真是倒霉的很。便又闭上眼，不理黑骑。黑骑坐在床边，犹豫了犹豫，轻轻地抚摸骑士的脊背，换来的却是骑士往里面更缩了缩的躲避。  
黑骑叹了口气，起身倒了杯热水，轻轻摇他，让他喝点。骑士实在渴得难受，只好堵着气起来喝了，又躺了回去。  
黑骑的爹回来已经是深夜，骑士睡了又醒好几轮，汗已经浸湿了床单。他们出行匆忙，没有带任何药物，只好等他爸回来。男人看到骑士这样子，吓了一跳，指挥黑骑多烧点水给他擦身上来降温，又亲自检查了骑士，开了几份药，让黑骑去药店买。  
“夜深了，只有那家还在营业。”男人嘱咐道，“别弄出太大动静，大家都在过节。”黑骑点头走了。  
骑士半睁着眼，看男人脱掉祭司的外套，搬着小板凳坐到他跟前。哦不，别是现在要和我谈心吧。骑士绝望地想。男人似乎看出了他的窘迫，温柔地笑了笑，说起黑骑小时候生病的趣事，让骑士搜刮了不少黑料，准备以后冷不丁拿出来嘲笑他一番。话题结束时，男人叹了口气，说：“看起来，他把你带回家，并没和你打招呼。”骑士缓慢地摇了摇头。男人又叹气，说：“他倒是每年会回来陪我住两天，不过今年已经提前跟我说过，在乌尔达哈有事要忙，不回来了。”他又补充道，“他是怕我寂寞。自从他妈妈去世后，回来的次数便多了些。”看骑士微微睁大了眼，似乎是很惊讶黑骑过世的母亲，男人便多讲了些往事。原来，男人并不是什么大祭司，只是云雾街一座小教堂的主持罢了。黑骑的母亲是贵族家的小姐，却不想再嫁予名门，便在某年星芒节邂逅了男人之后，飞快地与他成婚，生下了黑骑。她娘家看到她如此叛逆，大为光火，将她即刻除名。她只好带着刚出生的孩子住在贫困的云雾街，也因此落下病根，在黑骑8岁时就去世了。后面的事，占星也零碎跟他讲过一些，只是眼前的男人似乎只知道黑骑成为了冒险者，却并不知黑骑选择了暗黑骑士。想来黑骑也是顾虑着男人的身份，为了让他免去背上更沉重的枷锁而隐瞒了这件事。骑士沉默地听完，不知作何评价。男人看他无言，便微微一笑，让他多喝水休息，就打算离开。骑士心里憋闷，觉得自己必须说些什么，话到嘴边却变成了：“。。。黑骑是个很好的人。”他看着男人愣愣的表情，觉得自己这前言不搭后语的评论真是傻逼，又赶忙补充道：“您就放心吧，叔叔，他现在有很多朋友，大家也都很喜欢他。”瞧瞧他这小学生作文，根本不像个公务员的水平。骑士郁闷地缩回被子，不好意思地冲男人笑笑。  
男人在门边看了他许久，终于微笑着点了点头。  
“他能有你在身边，非常幸运。”他轻声说，“感谢你能陪伴我儿子，以后还多麻烦你照顾他了。”还没等骑士说些“哪里哪里”“都是他在照顾我”的客套话，男人便离开了。  
骑士愣在床上，手足无措，只好又多喝了两杯水。

黑骑外套都没脱，带着一身寒气，就冲到骑士床前，从里衣里掏出两瓶炼金药，看着他喝下去。骑士神色复杂地看着他从奶子的部位掏出药剂，温热的温度让他的心里也一暖。喝完药，他又窝回被子。但是实在太热了，他只好偷偷伸出一只脚透气，被黑骑冰冷的手抓住，嘶嘶叫着缩了回去。  
黑骑把温水拿了过来，拧干毛巾，示意他出来，给他擦背。骑士惊恐地说：“我。。我自己来就可以了。”黑骑却非常强硬地摇头。骑士只好缓慢地翻了个身，掀开被子。黑骑捉住他的胳膊，拉到身前，轻轻地在他身上擦来擦去。骑士只觉得理智和身上的热量一齐蒸发了，差点忘了自己还在和他置气。好不容易在黑骑擦到他腰前想了起来，他鼓起勇气，嗫嚅了几句。黑骑凑近让他大声点，他只好把脸从枕头上转出来，问黑骑道：“你不会是故意让你爸爸告诉我那些的吧。”  
黑骑的脸十分无辜，但是他僵硬的手出卖了自己。骑士哼了一声，脸转了过去，闷闷地说：“我更情愿是你告诉我的。。。”他叹了口气：“总是会有些遗憾留在身后，是吧？我也会经常想，要是我当时更聪明、更强大一点，是不是我父母也可以更早地抽身。。。但是这些事情没有假设，过去的事情也无法被修改。而我们现在过得很好。这就够了。而且你那时才多大啊。。。有些事情并不是你的错，但是你也只能接受。”  
黑骑的手顿住了。他已经成年了，但是还是会在回忆起母亲时，怨恨父亲为什么不能更强大一点，保护她活过那个冬天。也会经常想，如果他能更早一点接触到暗黑骑士、更早一点长大，是不是命运就会有所不同。虽然理智多次提醒他，就算他再怎么挣扎，那时的他也只是玩泥巴的年龄，什么也做不了。可是这些如果还是纠缠着他，让他既能强大到为保护弱者而战，也让他弱小到无法面对自己的父亲。  
他一直没有向任何人倾诉，也没有任何第三方客观地评价这件事。骑士的话仿佛宣判他无罪的审判般，让他的身上一下轻松了。是啊，他们都是无力地错过了一些东西，却又幸运地抓住一些东西的人。想到这里，黑骑看向骑士白花花的背和汗湿的黑发，无法控制地俯身抱了上去，仿佛在汲取力量一般，骑士在他怀里僵住了，却又很快松弛下来，窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，展开双臂抱回了他，努力轻轻拍着他的后背，仿佛他才是那个生病了需要人关心和照顾的人。黑骑心里酸涩，差点把骑士勒窒息，只好在骑士一巴掌把他呼走之后，快速蹬掉靴子，挤上了这张他躺了多年的小床。


	13. Chapter 13

白魔：“你是鸡吗？”  
骑士涨红了脸：“你才是鸡！！！！！！！”  
白魔叹气：“那我们就得找个真鸡来孵蛋了。”

快乐的假期总是短暂的，回归到日常生活后，还是要鼓起勇气，面对希瓦，和知道他们根本没练光暴而勃然大怒的白魔。  
“我本以为你们两个靠谱点，结果呢？好家伙！”白魔居高临下地斥责。他们两对小给给（不用想，龙骑他们肯定连床都没下过——不论是哪里的床）沉默地低头扒饭，骑士和黑骑尤其瑟缩。占星打圆场道：“你就当是婚假嘛，你看他们这不是回老家见爸妈去了吗？”然后瞪了一眼似乎想辩驳什么的骑士，骑士萎了。白魔柳眉倒树，怒气冲冲地坐了下来，骑士赶紧端茶倒水好生伺候，这小小的风波才算平安度过。  
然后是蛋的问题。当骑士在清晨看到下厨的占星差点把他随手放在桌上的三颗蛋煎了而吓得魂飞魄散后，骑士和黑骑在伊修加德收获的圣诞礼物居然是三颗渡渡鸟蛋的事情就在小小的部队引起了诸多笑声。笑完是笑完了，怎么孵蛋成了头等难题。他们不仅没有母鸡，连孵蛋要多久、多少温度都一概不知。占星热心地加入了鸡妈妈的行列，与黑骑和骑士一起苦思冥想如何下手。  
想不到救场的人居然是武僧。要不是他探出头来以与平时的木讷完全不同的精准度背出养鸡。。。养渡渡鸟的诀窍，骑士都准备拉下面子去求自己的上任mt，那个在拉诺西亚开农场的拉拉肥战士，借一只母鸡了。武僧解释说自己以前在寺里修行时的任务之一就是养鸡，对这些老熟了。为了证明自己所言非虚，他伸出手，指着好几处浅浅的小坑说，这就是被护崽的母鸡啄出来的伤。武僧的手非常粗糙，上面深深浅浅有不少挫伤，然而被鸡啄伤未免也太好笑。龙骑在旁边怒发冲冠，还没等骑士等人眯着眼睛找到小坑，就一把夺过武僧的手，细细地看了起来，嘴里还嘀咕着“你以前怎么不告诉我”“我看看是哪只骚鸡啄的”。  
黑骑在旁边思索。他拿来小白板，写了“稳定的高温”和“1个月”两行大字。占星见状，点了点头：“所以问题就是找一个东西能稳定地控制温度，最好还能精细地调节，因为武僧刚刚说不同周次需要的温度不一样。”她笑逐颜开地摩拳擦掌起来，“做了这么多生产职业的活，还没试过养小动物呢！还是挺期待的。”  
众人商量半晌，决定先用火之碎晶试试。他们整了个大箱子，放进去十几个碎晶，又铺上柔软的干草，盖上被子（用的是黑骑的）。过了一会儿，武僧伸手进去摸了摸，点了点头。  
“这个温度我觉得还不错。”他说，“以后如果要调整的话，增减碎晶数量就好了。”  
占星告诉他们，这种小结晶只能保温8~12星时，后面温度就降下来了，所以他们一天至少要换3次。黑骑掏出小本本，把武僧和占星说的一一记了下来。在讨论把这大箱子放哪里时，武僧说要找个保暖的地方，反正最近这么冷，也不需要一直通风，一天搬出来一小会儿就行。最终他们把箱子放到了骑士床上——一群男人的体温+不透风的帷幔，怕是整个房间最暖和的位置了。  
骑士心里美滋滋，这样他就有正当理由和黑骑挤一张床了。好耶。  
白魔在客厅里准备喝第三壶茶的时候，他们终于安置好了蛋。她正要说“那总算可以去推进度了吧”的时候，武僧摸了摸肚子，说忙了一上午现在觉得好饿啊。  
你踏马打一上午木桩都没见你这么着急吃饭过。白魔愤怒地一拍桌子，茶杯叮叮当当地跳起3尺高。

心照不宣地拖延半晌，最终一群人还是在白魔的鞭子下，不情不愿地去大冰河上班了。新来的野人机工很给力，他们很快进了p2，又进了一两次p3。临散队时，骑士叫住了机工，招手让武僧过来。  
骑士：“机工哥，我们有个小小的请求，不知道手艺高超的你能不能帮我们做一个……”他比划了一下，“能发一束强光的那种东西。”  
机工一头问号：“你们要干嘛？”  
武僧：“我们有几个蛋……需要观察一下里面的情况。”  
机工：“？？？？你去找男科啊找我干啥？”  
骑士冲着武僧翻白眼，在机工看变态一样的目光中说清事情的来龙去脉。武僧发挥专业素养，解释他们需要一束集中的强光帮助观察蛋内的情况。机工思索片刻，点头答应。两人开开心心地离开了。  
一回到部队，骑士就赶紧冲到床前，小心翼翼地掀起被子。蛋蛋安详地躺在温暖的干草上，毫无动静。骑士慈爱地看了它们一会儿，一回头正发现黑骑在门口看他。骑士再次被黑骑的神出鬼没吓了一跳。黑骑目光在他和鸟蛋之间走了一圈，口型比了个“鸡妈妈”给他。骑士双颊飞红，嚷嚷着“再说就不给你吃大翅膀了”，然后被黑骑堵在床边，舌头探进彼此的嘴里。

第二天，根据机工的要求，他们一群人在希瓦那光滑的地板上撅着屁股捡光以太碎末，勤奋得仿佛在给希瓦擦地。白魔无语地看着他们，但的确光以太少有结晶，火水晶做出的又怕太热，这也是唯一的办法。  
第三天，机工送来了被命名为“以太小光筒”的玩意。晚上，部队里黑灯瞎火，所有人围在黑骑床前，就连黑魔也从床上探出头来。黑骑抱着大箱子坐在下铺，骑士郑重地轻轻拿起一颗蛋，点亮光筒，抵了上去——短暂的强光后，一颗黑影出现在众人眼前。大家齐声惊叹，仿佛过年一般。  
日子就在规律的打工——上班——回家看蛋蛋中流水一般过去了。蛋成长得很慢，通常好几天才会有一点变化。除了照顾蛋，众人每天的娱乐活动就是看哪个dps的圈又被吃了、击退镜吹下去几个防击退开早的、和目光镜又晕了几个老色批。当你很熟练时，这几个环节是观赏性最高的了。骑士乐于啧啧啧地提前通报谁又要嗝屁，而占星已经被锻炼得可以面不改色毫不犹豫地开出星天开门（刚开始她还是“啊？真的要LB吗？好珍贵哦……”）。还有一次，奶妈死光光，黑骑被打得没办法了开了活死人，骑士一边吓得发出鸡叫，一边中断沥血连，疯狂读深仁厚泽奶他。那天晚上黑骑在床上用舌头在骑士嘴里湿漉漉地戳刺，模仿他们还没进行到的阶段。骑士在宿舍里从不轻易被撩拨出声，但也在情迷意乱中唔唔嗯嗯了许多。第二天起来骑士便不敢看龙骑武僧的眼睛，武僧也有意回避。虽然武僧和龙骑经常搞的昏天黑地，但是小伙子还是有廉耻心的。龙骑则不同，他完全不care这些，早餐时还格外亲热地拍了拍骑士肩膀，惊得骑士差点洒了咖啡。  
就在他们可以比较稳定地通过龙诗时，白魔宣布了一个好消息：她蹲到部队房了！部队房就意味着单独的房间，意味着可以……骑士在大家的欢呼声中悄悄看向黑骑，发现他也感应到他所想一般看向他。骑士不好意思地错开目光，手却被黑骑抓过去，十指相扣了起来。

第三周时，武僧沉痛地宣布，有一颗蛋没有挺过来，怕是没戏了。大家凑上前，仔细端详那颗从上周起就再没变化的蛋，企图找到一丝生命的迹象。它的另两颗兄弟姐妹在强光下已经变成了黑漆漆的一坨，想来是蛋黄发育，已经变成了发育中的小鸡……小渡渡鸟了。众人为这颗蛋献上了默哀，由武僧打破它看看情况。大家都害怕地眯着眼，担心掉出来个毛鸟蛋。结果它可能只是没有受精，蛋黄很完整。确认无毒无害后，他们夜宵多了一份炒蛋。武僧吃得很开心，骑士一口都吃不下。

白魔催促他们赶紧过本，之后好处理搬家的麻烦事。他们只好痛苦地加班，有人犯错的话团队的怒气也随之上涨。骑士只好不停地打圆场、抢着接锅。直到有一次黑骑在他抢锅时愤怒地一把抓住他，激烈地比划不是他的错就不要接。骑士尴尬地打完剩下的cd，垂头丧气地离开大冰河。当晚他没有回白魔家里温暖的上下铺，而是一个人孤零零地蜷缩在光秃秃的新部队房的崭新大床上。这是他和黑骑趁着双人羽床价格不高的时候买的。由于他们暂时没有新建一个房间的钱，他们只好把床先放在了部队房的公共空间里。  
骑士又冷又难过地抱着被子。快眯着的时候，他听到部队房有人进来了。他知道肯定是黑骑，因为他走路和猫一样一点声音都没有。床垫凹陷，一具温暖的身体靠了过来。骑士委屈地被黑骑环进怀里，任由黑骑亲他的发顶。他松开被子，翻了个身，紧紧地抱住黑骑。无需多言，两个人的嘴唇互相找到彼此，在黑暗里接起吻来。  
回过神来时，骑士的手已经伸进了黑骑的裤子，正色情地摸着他的大腿；黑骑捏着骑士的屁股，拉开距离，头抵头地摩挲他的鼻梁。  
黑骑一直想正式地和骑士确立关系后再上床，而骑士只是想和他你情我愿时不时来几发。你也许可以把黑骑口硬，但是你没办法强上……强硬地让一个不情愿的1上你。也许有一间两人单独的房间就是一个很好的“正式”时刻。即使他们现在在又冷又空的部队房大厅，两个人交错的呼吸也把彼此弄得热汗直流。骑士内心雀跃着是不是今天就能摆脱处男名头，更加卖力地撸动黑骑。黑骑咬着骑士脖子呻吟，骑士头一次知道哑巴在情动时发出的喘息这么性感，整个人都酥了。气氛正好时，通讯贝响了。两人石化在原地，骑士无声地哀嚎着迅速萎掉的黑骑。占星开心的声音传来：“你们快来！你们的蛋碎啦！快点！武僧正在帮忙接生呢！”

那边的小鸟比这边的小鸟更重要。骑士和黑骑沉重地提起裤子，火速赶回家中。柔和的灯光下，一众人围着掀开被子一角的箱子。骑士探头看了一眼，被浑身湿漉漉的鸟崽丑到了。武僧让他们欣赏片刻，便合上被子，只露出一个小透气孔，说新生的小鸟很脆弱，不能着凉，而且出壳还需要很久，人最好别帮忙，等着就行。那一晚，睡在下铺的骑士和黑骑几乎没睡着。一方面是被打断之后意犹未尽的难受，一方面是骑士隔一小时就起床看看小鸟，搞得黑骑也无法安眠。武僧放心的很，睡得打呼。清晨大家都起来后，发现两只渡渡鸟雏已经安全地出来了。占星慈爱地拿指尖轻轻抚摸它们，小鸟啾啾叫着蹭她的手。

好事一桩接着一桩。在小鸟破壳半周后，他们终于过了希瓦（出了战士武器，hello？）。那天晚上大家去俾斯麦餐厅大吃特吃，还加入了酒吧之夜的欢庆会。但还没玩一半，骑士突然想起今天加班太狠了，忘记了喂鸟，忙传送回家。雏鸟们叽叽喳喳地围上来，着急地啄他的手。在大冰河里吃死刑都面不改色的蓝色职业，被啄得哎哟哎哟地叫。黑骑跟着回来，见状，蹲下来把急切的小鸟扒拉远一些，方便骑士补充食水。骑士安顿好雏鸟，仔细洗干净了手，喝酒喝得高兴的脸红扑扑的，眼睛亮亮地看向黑骑。黑骑双手环上骑士完美的屁股，把他拉近。昏黑骑士和银白骑士陷入深深的激吻中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -全文完-
> 
> 感谢某黑骑在我连载过程中的支持与爱。希望大家喜欢这份超长甜饼！


	14. 番外1 武僧x龙骑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带颜色的小番外，有点过激描述。  
> 看龙骑如何勾引直男傻狗武僧来满足自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18预警，请自觉避雷

白魔的眼睛眯了起来：“得第一就能免单？还有这种好事？”她居高临下地看向一众男性队友，“你们谁去？……要不都上吧，概率大点。一会儿先少吃两口，赢了再吃哈。”  
骑士一众看着她手上写着“酒吧之夜，赢平板支撑大赛得免单！”的传单，敢怒不敢言。

过了希瓦，没人提庆祝。大家都像被抽筋扒皮一般累脱了，晚上8点多下班，9点房里就黑灯瞎火，屋子里横七竖八睡满了人。直到第二天早上，陆陆续续才有人像刚充满电的老化机器一样，缓慢地启动，站起来去洗澡。这行尸走肉般的状态直到大家点了午饭的外卖大吃一顿才解除（好吧其实是10点多点的，勉强算个午餐吧）。送货上门的厨子惊疑地看着横尸遍野的案发现场，在门口徘徊好久都没敢敲门。  
黑魔早已宣布要睡一整天来回复体内消耗的以太，大家在楼下走路都小心翼翼的。另一个挺尸许久的人便是龙骑，即使武僧抱着香气四溢的辣炒全蟹坐在他床边大快朵颐，他也只是伸出只脚把武僧扒拉到一边，裹着被子继续睡觉。等龙骑真的睡醒时，早已经下午了。客厅里空无一人，大家都在午睡。龙骑饿得头晕眼花，上楼梯时差点一头栽下去。正在打鼾的武僧听到动静，猛地睁开眼，掀开被子跳下床，冲到龙骑身边扶着他。龙骑恶狠狠地把他拍开，一个人扶着墙往上走。武僧双臂展开，像护着孕妇般不敢触碰到他却又怕他脚滑。龙骑怒视着武僧：“有这功夫还不如给我弄点吃的去。”武僧这才明白是龙骑低血糖犯了。看他这腿软的样子，武僧还以为龙骑是昨天打了太久希瓦导致腰酸背痛呢。他赶忙冲进厨房，拿出之前留给龙骑的螃蟹刚准备加热，就听到龙骑在后面气急败坏地说：“这是什么玩意儿？能吃吗！”  
武僧无辜地回头，结结巴巴道：“怎么不能吃了，我中午吃了，好吃着呢……”  
龙骑翻着白眼：“你吃着可不香呢，反正你的屁股又不需要给别人操。”  
武僧这才后知后觉地反应过来。他俩为了攻坚，有段时间没亲热了，龙骑可能是怕吃太多辣导致屁股疼痛。想起这档子事，上午吃的一肚子辣椒仿佛重新在下体燃烧起来。他手里抓着冷煎饼，看向龙骑。  
一直以来，很多人，包括骑士，都对他俩有一个错误的认知，那就是在他们之中，只有龙骑是天天发情、脑子塞满黄色废料的。武僧想起他们当初刚刚相遇时的场景。那时，武僧还是个愣头小子，天天在木桩上摩擦（好吧，现在也是）。他打得满头大汗后，有时裤裆会支棱起来。师兄说这是因为他太激动太认真了，表扬了一番他的态度，然后让他去河里降降温，顺便把那堆衣服洗了。武僧就这样懵懵懂懂地晃着硬硬的jj往河边走去。他生活在日晒充足的基拉巴尼亚，视力卓群，正午别人都睁不开眼时，他也能看清沙漠里晒得脱水的商贾并骑着陆行鸟赶去救援。黄昏时，他还没到河边，就远远地看见一具白花花的肉体正弯着腰撩水洗澡，那紧窄浑圆的白屁股在他视野里晃来晃去。  
武僧大脑一片空白，失魂落魄地任由双脚带着他靠近那人。听到脚步声，那人直起腰看向他。武僧只觉得心跳都要停止了。两个人互相望进对方眼里，武僧呼吸急促起来，裸体的那个反而落落大方。他上下打量一番汗津津的武僧，看到他裆部时，像发现什么有趣事物般地哼了一声。武僧这才觉出自己阴茎硬得快要炸了，但当时却不明白为什么。看他这呆傻的样子，那美人弯起嘴角，如同下凡一般劈开水波，向他走来。那精瘦、修长、湿漉漉的身体，和胯下垂着的精致性器，把年少无知的处男武僧晃得眼冒金星。美人看他脸红脖子粗的样子，得意地欺身上前，一把把他推倒在地。武僧脑壳狠狠磕到地上，眼前一黑。回过神来时，却发现自己裤子已经被脱到膝盖处，美人正甩着湿淋淋的暗淡金发舔弄他的……为什么要这么做，为什么他舒服得像要升天一般？武僧羞耻地闭上眼扭过头，却很快忍耐不住而喷射在美人嘴里。那人嫌弃地吐在一边，擦干净嘴，贴到他身上，问他怎么这么快，是不是不行。武僧不明白他在说什么， 只本能地闭着眼睛躲避他的抚摸。然而当他带着情欲味道的嘴贴上武僧双唇时，武僧被俘获般地和他交换起唾液。那人的手上下帮武僧撸动着，厚茧磨得他舒服地哼哼。美人含着他的唇不屑地哼了一声，嘲笑他的痴态；然后手指沾满他的水，插进了……自己的屁股。武僧呆滞地看着他直起身，扶着自己的阴茎纳入雪白的屁股中……武僧无法思考，梗着脖子呻吟，魂都要被他吸出去。  
这是他和云游至此的龙骑的第一次相遇。他猛地回过神，因为自己的胯下被龙骑——不是回忆里那个，是刚过完8s的那个——狠狠掐了一把。他痛苦地弯下腰捂住自己，忘记手里还拿着煎饼——龙骑敏捷地一捞，瞪了他一眼，去给自己热饭了。

直到小队成员陆陆续续全都起床，大家商量着去吃顿好的庆祝一下，武僧还是不上不下地半硬着。他本人本来就是非常容易受撩拨的愣头青类型，尤其当一个放荡美人刻意时不时来骚扰一下时，无法宣泄的痛苦就会长久地伴随着他。他看向窝在沙发里的蓝色职业，骑士的腿自然地搭在黑骑身上，两人亲亲热热地贴在一起，正在互相打哈欠。如果换做龙骑，恐怕不仅会贴贴，还会伸脚去逗弄武僧的阴茎、伸手去掐武僧露在外面的奶子，然后在武僧被撩起来时，笑嘻嘻地挪开身体，去和占星聊天。  
他跟着人群来到俾斯麦餐厅，老板给他们留了张大桌子。大家把菜单传来传去，每次到武僧时，龙骑都凑过来一把抢过去，给他点了一道贼辣的。武僧倒是不怕这点小把戏，他胃口好，吃得多，辣不辣都无所谓。然而菜还在陆续上着时，餐厅的灯光突然调暗了，舞台亮了起来。武僧这才想起在门口被发传单的小哥拦下来时，白魔似乎答应了要他们去做些什么事。  
武僧扒着饭抬起头。哦，原来是助兴活动，比赛平板支撑的时长。海都猛男诸多，许多酒吧餐馆茶余饭后的活动都是些蹲起啊拳击啊这种野蛮的活动，不像他的家乡有喝酒唱歌的传统。白魔在给他们使眼色，让他们自己去报名。两个蓝色职业左顾右盼地逃避，最后还是被白魔一巴掌一个推了上去。龙骑看他无动于衷继续夹菜，状似柔弱地作托腮动作，说：“哎哟，连骑士哥都上了，我记得他昨晚和黑骑哥搞到好晚……这都没肾虚，还真是有精神啊。”喝了口酒，又凑近问道：“不知道不上场的人，是不是连骑士哥的肾都比不过……？”这是在睁着眼睛说瞎话，骑士和黑骑昨天渡劫时作为防护职业高度紧张，回来时胳膊都在抖，直接上床蒙头大睡。但是武僧睡觉太死，还以为真是自己没听见两人颠鸾倒凤的声音，被龙骑激将法一忽悠，嘴巴一抹，就站上了舞台。龙骑满意地靠在椅子上，快乐地给武僧夹了一整碗辣椒。  
可能因为是周末，参赛的人还真不少，版本中后期大家真的都闲出屁来了。规则简单明了，大家一字排开，只等老板一声令下，纷纷摆好架势，开始钢铁般地平板支撑。武僧实在不知道这有什么好看的，也许海都就吃这套吧，要不然怎解释这一个简简单单毫无观赏性的动作，还能吸引一大群美女帅哥围着舞台给他们应援。不过他们怎么想无所谓，只要能坚持到最后就行。武僧的思维逐渐模糊，仿佛回到了神拳痕修炼时，精神集中却稍有抽离的状态。他的呼吸趋于缓和，钢铁般的肌肉调整到最佳状态，维持着不高不低的输出，稳定着自己的姿势。他垂眼，放松地盯着眼前地板上的一小块污渍，大脑放空，周围的声音似乎都离他远去了。

有什么东西抵上了他的下巴。武僧猛地一震，像从水中浮起一般，眼神逐渐聚焦。他想起来自己身处海都，正在参加一个简单的平板大赛。他眨眨眼，看着面前的……皮鞋？还没等他的脑子转过弯来，下巴上的力量加大了。他不得不被眼前的皮鞋勾起脸，吊着眼睛向上看去——龙骑正勾着嘴角轻蔑地笑着看他。如此卑微而臣服的角度，极大地满足了龙骑的变态占有欲。他愉快地轻轻转动脚尖摩擦武僧冒出胡茬的下巴，差点就要求武僧张开嘴来——他及时地想起有多少眼睛正落在他们身上。不想这气氛被无关的人打扰，龙骑眼神冷了下去，抽出脚来，轻轻踢了踢武僧的大腿根（也许踢到了胯下？武僧现在整个人都硬邦邦的，感觉不太出来），讽刺他道：“第二名已经下场了，你还要在这儿撑到明天早上吗？”  
武僧这才反应过来，他已经是场上的独苗了。他放空太久，完全不知道其他人是何时下场的。龙骑见他还愣在那里，弯了弯嘴角，侧着用鞋去顶他的大臂，一下就把他放倒在了地上。围观的群众哄堂大笑，在老板激昂的报时声中鼓起了掌。在被龙骑拖下场地之前，武僧的脑子里还想着：就这？这还没他当时修炼时的一半长呢！

吃完霸王餐，龙骑直接把他领到了沉溺海豚厅开房。两个人从门边就开始舌吻，撕扯对方的衣服。龙骑的嘴里塞满武僧的舌头，揉着武僧充血的胸肌，含糊不清地说：“你今天好辣……我好几次差点冲上台把你翻个面给你口……”武僧被骚话刺激得jj爆炸，飞快地在龙骑拳头里泄了一轮，这才缓过来点，有空用舌头舔龙骑后穴、用厚茧撸动龙骑阴茎。龙骑被舌头插得流水，腿挂在武僧肩上，不断呻吟。舔弄了一会儿，龙骑嘶嘶地叫，一把把他推开，自己伸手插进去，含着泪怒斥他是不是吃完饭没漱口，把嘴里的辣椒味儿全堵进了自己屁股。武僧手足无措地愣在原地，怜爱地上下摸着龙骑肋骨分明的前胸，不知如何是好。龙骑见他跟截木头似的傻在那里，憋着眼泪咬牙说：“还不快插进来给我消消火……你这蠢货……”武僧被他劈头盖脸一骂，脑子更短路，只好他说什么就做什么，急吼吼地扶好自己，插了进去。龙骑被这打桩般的动作操得眼泪直飚，只觉得内壁要着火一般。他双腿锁住武僧，又不满足地翻了个面，让武僧站在床下，从背后操他。武僧扶着他的腰，公狗般得伏在他身上狠插他。龙骑被干得眼泪口水直流，在武僧快高潮时，肛口咬紧，把武僧攥得浑身颤抖，失控地射出尿来。他晚饭时喝了太多水，又一直没有排泄，现在被激得全灌进龙骑屁股去。龙骑被高温的水柱吓傻了，哭喊着射了出来，紧绷的身体被武僧的水流灌满，一滴都没有漏出去。


End file.
